Only Fools Rush In
by LatinFlower98
Summary: Hi, my name is Violet Parr and I am in love with my family's arch nemesis.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so let me give you guys a bit of some backstory and some clarifications for this story. If you have any more questions please ask away!

So, in the first Incredibles Violet is 14 years old, in this story, she's 18. She's no longer living with her parents and is going to college. She still fights crime and is still a bad ass but has to make a lot of time for school because she is majoring in nursing. This story is going to be about how she and Syndrome meet unexpectedly and ultimately fall in love.

Here are my clarifications:

Violet is 18, meaning she is legally an adult and is at the age of consent

Violet suffers from depression along with anxiety

There is no Stockholm syndrome in this story

Each and every chapter will be named after an Elvis Presley song or a Frank Sinatra song since this story is taking place in the 60's-70's

Syndrome is very much alive and will be explained how sometime in the story

This story isn't just romance but action as well

Violet and Syndrome's relationship will be kept as realistic as possible (besides the super powers and stuff)

Characters from the movie will make appearances throughout the story for specific reasons

I will try to update as much as I can and I promise I will finish this story

And finally and most importantly **I do NOT own any of the characters from the film** , they are owned by Pixar and Disney. I only own my OC's.

 **Chapter One - That's All Right**

My hand began to hurt as I was taking notes for statistics. The class was pretty full today since finals were just around the corner. I found it a little amusing that now all of a sudden people were caring about their grade in this class when they haven't been the entire semester. As our teacher was finishing the problem on the board, I decided to take a little break from writing. My hand was sore from all of the notes I had taken so far. Hopefully, when the teacher is done he'll let us go for the day. I had no homework tonight and I wanted to make sure that I get to spend a little free time at home asleep. Ah, sleep. Something I had to be very flexible with after high school. "And that concludes class for today. Please read over chapters 13 and 14 tonight and the next time I see you all we will be working on the review. Have a nice day!" I sighed as I finished copying the problem and close my notebook. I got up from my seat and grabbed the rest of my things and headed out the door.

I unlocked the front door and walked into my shared apartment. "Is anyone home?" I called out as I closed the door behind me. I locked it while setting my keys down onto the table. No one answered so I guess I'm home alone. I shared my apartment with two other girls that go to the same university I go to. There was Mary who's a dark redhead just like mom. She came from New York with a personality that is as fiery as her hair. She is also very motherly too which was comforting sometimes. And then there's Olivia. She's originally from Mexico but moved to Metroville when she was about five. She's very much a social butterfly and loves to cook. That comes in handy sometimes when finals come around because the more stressed she is, the more she cooks.

I began to walk to my own room and sighed as I fell onto my twin sized bed. Today was kind of long and statistics didn't help. I looked over at the clock; 1:30 pm. Well, I couldn't just go to bed now, it was way too early for that. I sat up and stretched a little. Although, it wouldn't hurt to have a little cat nap. I took my hair out of its ponytail and brushed it out a bit. Out of habit, I smelled the ends of my hair. "Hmmm." I was a little disappointed. I had switched shampoos to make my hair smell better, but I guess the smell already disappeared. "Well, I better take a shower now before anyone gets home," I said to myself. I stood up and walked over to the closet and opened it up. I had a small stack of towels that I had packed with me when I moved here. I grabbed the first two and headed into the bathroom.

I started to take off my clothes all while looking at myself in the bathroom mirror. As I was down to my undergarments, I couldn't help but stare at my reflection of my figure. I have always been thin, even as a little kid. The girls at my high school would often snicker at this and would occasionally point at me while trying to cover their mouths. That's why I resorted to baggy clothing. It covered over my a-cup chest and my string bean arms and my noodle legs. Even though now I do have some muscle from all the crime fighting, I still am skinny. I didn't think being skinny was an issue or a big deal, boy did high school prove me wrong. I turned sideways and checked all angles of my dimension. My hair at this point went down to my butt and swayed a bit. I liked my hair, even if I did get teased for having it covering my face most of the time. But I did push it back at the end of my freshmen year. But when I pushed back the hair I also found clothes that did fit me better and were brighter colors. Gosh, that first year was rough.

I started to trace a few of the scars I had earned over the past four years. Crime obviously wasn't going to fight itself, so when it was needed I would step in and do my part. My stomach had become much more toned as well as my legs, but still thin. I lightly grabbed my upper thigh lower butt. I sighed as I remembered something Tony Rydinger once joked about. According to him, I didn't have "much to grab" since I was so "skinny winny". He joked about that, once. I let go and finished undressing. He wasn't a bad kid or anything, he treated me good and we got along well. We kissed, we laughed, we had a good time with each other. The end of senior year was when we both realized that it was time to move on. He had gotten accepted to a school up in Massachusetts and wasn't planning on staying in Metroville for the rest of his life. I understood and wasn't heartbroken by his decision. We said our goodbyes and I haven't seen him or spoken to him in about a year. We had a good run and that's all that matters.

I turned on the shower and waited until the water was warm enough to step under. Once it was ready I stepped in and closed the curtain behind me. I sighed as the water was soothing to my upper shoulders. Stress was getting me all tensed up and causing some mild shoulder pain in my lecture classes. I brushed back my hair and let the water get my hair completely wet. I bent over and grabbed the shampoo bottle and squeezed some into my hand. As much as I would love to relax in the shower and waste all of the hot water, showering time was busy time.

\- 45 minutes later -

I sat down on the bed and continued to dry my hair with the other towel I brought. As I was drying my hair I heard the phone ring. I put the towel down and walked over to the kitchen and picked up the phone. "Hello?" I asked curious to who it was. "Vi, sweetie?" I heard my mom say. "Hey mom, why'd you call me so early?" I asked confused. Mom usually called every other day and when she did it was around nine. "I need your help." She said hesitantly. "What's wrong? Is everything okay at home?" I asked. Even though I was about twenty-five minutes away from home, I didn't get to visit too much. "Yes, everything is just fine, but I need a huge favor." I sighed in relief at her answer. "Okay, what is it?" She cleared her throat before requesting whatever she had to, "Would you be willing to watch over Dash and Jack-Jack for the weekend? Your father and I will be heading out for a meeting." I cocked my head. "A meeting?" I asked puzzled. "Yes, the government is calling for a handful of supers in an important meeting. I can't give you the location sweetheart but we'll be back on Sunday night." I nodded my head in understanding. "Are you sure this isn't some sort of- I don't know- trap?" I asked her a little anxious. "Don't worry Vi, Agent Dicker is overseeing everything that is being done." I sighed in relief once again. Agent Dicker had been working with dad for years, he's basically a friend of the family. "Okay, sure I'll do it. When do I have to come over?" I asked. "Oh thank you so much, sweetie. Can you come over Friday morning?" I had to quickly think what classes I had left to take finals for. "Oh, I actually have an exam for psychology at nine o'clock, but I can come over right after I'm done," I answered her. "Perfect. Okay, thank you so much, honey. I'll see you on Friday, okay?" I smiled lightly and nodded. "Okay, bye mom. Love you." I said finally. "Love you too sweetie. Bye." I then placed the phone back down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two - That's Life**

I got into my small, blue, chevy and closed the door. It was my graduation gift from my parents and I absolutely love it. I stretched my arms out and sighed loudly. The statistics final almost kicked my ass. All the studying in the world wouldn't guarantee me an A in that class, but I'm happy with a B. I put the key into the ignition and started her up. I then began to head my way to my parent's house.

-25 minutes later-

I pulled into my parent's driveway and parked on the left side. I turned my key and pulled it out as I unbuckled myself from my seat belt. I saw a scrunched up face all pressed up against the front window. He then started to smile and lightly bang on the glass. I pulled my duffle bag from the passenger seat and closed and locked my doors. He then left from my eyesight. I smirked as I knew he would be standing at the front door waiting for me. I walked up and lightly knocked. I heard him yelling out for our mom to open the door. I heard someone rush down the stairs and unlock the door. My mom had a smile on her face as she opened her arms wide. "Hey sweetie, how was your final?" She asked me as I stepped inside and hugged her. "Hi mom, it was fine but long," I admitted to her. She let go and closed the door behind us. I then saw Jack-Jack holding his little toy Impala in his hand as he ran up to me and hugged my legs. "Vi! You came home, Vi!" He shouted happily. I giggled and bent down to hug him. "Hey, Jack-Jack. Is that your car?" I asked him. He nodded his head and showed me his little toy while opening the little doors to it. "Momma got it for me after I went to the doctor. She said that if I didn't cry then I would get a toy. And I didn't cry because I'm not scared of shots because I'm six now." He explained to me.

I nodded my head and smiled. I remembered when Dash used to be this small, he was so cute then. Now, he's just a kid who's going through puberty who has hormones going out the wazoo. I stood back up as he ran off to go get his other car to show me. "You hungry? I was just about to make some lunch for Jack-Jack and me." I nodded my head since I had to skip out on breakfast this morning. "Yeah, I'll be back. I'm gonna go put my stuff in my room." I told her. "Alright sweetie." She said as she walked into the kitchen. I went upstairs and headed into my room. As I opened the door I got a bunch of flashbacks of living here. I had my lava lamp off to the side. My queen sized bed which I dearly missed, but I can't bring it home with me because my room isn't big enough to have it in there. I'm sure they did some slight changes and made this the guest room. Which was fine, I didn't live here anymore and I thought it was fair.

I threw my stuff onto my bed and headed back downstairs. Jack-Jack was on the floor of the living room playing with his cars. "So, is dad at work?" I asked aloud as I went into the kitchen and sat down at the small table there. "Yes, he won't be back until five. He wanted to take off today and spend some time with you but wasn't able to." She said as she was cooking one of my favorites, grilled cheese. She placed one on a plate for me and put it on the table in front of me. I lightly blew on it and touched it to see if it was cool enough to eat. To my disappointment, it wasn't and I had to wait a little longer. She placed another onto a plate and began to cut it into four squares. "Jack-Jack! Lunch is ready!" He ran over to the table as my mom placed the plate down. "Careful sweetie, it's hot." She cautioned him. He sat down and nodded his head. I then began to realize that Jack-Jack wasn't in school. "Do you not have school today?" I asked him curiously. "Momma said I had a fever yesterday and this morning." He answered. He then leaned in and whispered. "But momma doesn't know that I'm really strong and can't get sick." I nodded my head in understanding. "He had a fever of a hundred and threw up yesterday at school." She answered overhearing our conversation. "This morning he finally broke the fever, but just to be sure I had him stay home today."

She walked over and placed two plates down. One plate was hers while the other plate had another three sandwiches on it. I then grew impatient and began to eat. We talked about Jack-Jack and how he was doing in school along with Dash and how he's doing as well. "He's been doing a good job at keeping himself controlled for track." She said as she got up and began to wash the dishes. "That's good. I'm glad that his ego hasn't gotten the better of him." I said as I stood up to place my dish in the sink. "I gotta run to the store really quick to pick up a few things for when your father and are gone. Is there anything you need in particular?" She asked me. I shook my head. "No, it's okay. If I do need anything I'll get it myself." I answered her. "Okay, I'll be back. Watch Jack-Jack for me, please." She turned off the water and dried off her hands with a small towel. She then grabbed her purse and headed into the garage. I looked over to Jack-Jack who was wiping his hands with a napkin. "What do you want to?" I asked him. He thought for a moment and finally came to a conclusion. "TV!" He shouted happily. I nodded my head in agreement. "TV it is."

Before I knew it I was on the floor with Jack-Jack watching Jonny Quest. His eyes were completely glued to the TV. "Jack-Jack, how are your powers?" I asked him curiously. "They are okay. Momma told me not use them at school. She said I can only use them for emergencies, like when I'm in danger." I nodded my head as I understood. I remember when she told me the exact same thing when I first started school. "I practice in my room." He said while his eyes were still focused on the TV. "Hm?" I asked confused. "I practice my powers in my room." He explained. "Oh, well that's good. It's good to learn how to control your powers. Because when you're older, you get to use them to help mom and dad fight the bad guys." I told him. He nodded his head. "Yeah." That's when the front door unlocked and mom came in with a bag. She closed the door and headed back into the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

Just in case you have forgotten my dudes and dudettes, **I do not own** any of the Pixar/Disney characters or anything from "The Incredibles". The only characters I own are my OC's.

Also, stay tuned for the end of this chapter!

 **Chapter Three - Stuck On You**

"I think you should come live here again," Jack-Jack announced as we watched yet another episode of Jonny Quest. "Why do you say that?" I asked him. "Because I miss you. And Dash is mean to me." He answered mumbling the last part. "What do you think momma?" He asked aloud as our mom was putting the groceries away. "I think that's a fantastic idea! Why don't you come back home, Vi?" She asked me. I groaned because I've had this conversation with her even before I moved out of the house. "As much as I love you guys, you all drive me crazy. I need to be an adult and live away from home." I told them both. "You can still be a grown up and live here at home." Jack-Jack pouted as he crossed his arms. I sighed as I lightly patted his head. "Sorry kiddo. You'll understand someday."

-A few hours later-

Sitting at the dinner table really brought back some memories. I watched as Dash ate up his food as our mom interrogated him about why he was in the counselor's office. Dad was cutting up Jack-Jack's food as he listened to them both argue. I however just watched rather than eat because I had this weird feeling hit my stomach. "Can't you just be happy I was in there rather than the principal's office?" Dash asked. "He has a point, honey," Dad said after. Mom's mouth slightly dropped. "I think we should still be concerned here, Bob." I still felt that Dash was right. He had always been a troublemaker and mom always found him sitting in the principal's office. "Why don't you ask Violet how school is going for her?" Dash asked in an annoyed tone. I raised my eyebrow as Dash grabbed his cup and drank while making eye contact with me. Oh, this means war.

"So, how's Lisa?" I asked him knowing what I was starting. His whole face suddenly turned red as he placed his cup down. From what mom told me, Lisa is the love of his life. "How's Tony?" He shot back. I chuckled because he assumed that would hurt me. "I think he's doing fine. So, is Lisa your girlfriend?" I asked smirking. Dash slammed his fists on the table and stood up. "Why does she even have to be here!? I can take care of myself just fine!" He shouted still red in the face. "Dashiell Robert Parr, sit down and calm yourself." Our mom said calmly while still eating from her plate. From her expression, this seemed to be the norm. "When you can do your own laundry and drive and feed yourself along with your brother, then we'll talk," Dad said while putting a piece of steak in his mouth. Dash sighed and sat back down while glaring at me. "This is so stupid." He said with his arms crossed. "That's a bad word," Jack-Jack told Dash with a frown on his face. "Whatever," Dash replied back. He then got up and left the dinner table and headed to his room.

"Hormones much?" I asked aloud. "He's a growing boy. At one time you were the same way." Dad said with a light chuckle. "What's hormones?" Jack-Jack asked confused. "Something that won't happen for you in a long time." Our mom said while standing up to collect Dash's dishes. "I'll clean up and afterward I'll give you the rundown." She said to me. I nodded my head and tried to finish eating.

-15 minutes later-

I was sitting in the living room waiting for mom to finish cleaning up. I suddenly became very anxious. What if something went wrong while they were gone? What if something happened to Dash or Jack-Jack? What if the house was broken into in the middle of the night? What if something happened to mom and dad? I would have to take custody over Dash and Jack-Jack and I would have to raise them on my own. Would they turn out alright? So many questions and scenarios went through my head that I didn't notice Jack-Jack in front of me. "Violet?" He asked me. I snapped back into reality and looked down at him. "Yes?" I asked him startled. "Why are you scared?" He asked me while cocking his head to the side. "Scared?" I was confused. How did he know I was scared? "Your heart is beating really fast and the black parts in your eyes are getting bigger." I was completely thrown off. I could understand about my eyes being dilated because he can see that, but how did he know about my heart? "How do you know that my heart is beating faster?" I asked him. "I can see it." He then pointed at my chest. I looked down but there was nothing I could see.

"Wait, Jack-Jack you can see?" I asked him. Before he could even answer both mom and dad came into the room.

I would have to ask another time because now wasn't the right moment yet. "Jack-Jack come on, it's time for bed sweetie." She stuck out her hand as he whined and took it. "I don't want to go to sleep yet momma." She then started to take him into his room. "Can I sleep with Violet?" He asked. "No, you need to sleep in your bed tonight." When they both were finally gone dad then sat down in his chair and sighed. "So, mom said you can't tell me where you're going." I started to say. "Yes, sorry but it's for privacy reasons. We'll be leaving in half an hour." He said while looking down at his watch. I nodded my head as I understood. "We'll be back Sunday night. If anything goes wrong call, Edna. We'll leave her number on the counter." Mom then came back in and sat down on the couch with me. "So, Dash has track practice tomorrow at nine in the morning and needs to be dropped off at his school. Lunch is at eleven or noon and try to keep it simple that way it's not too much work for you. Dinner's at six and keep it simple too. Both need to be up at eight and Jack-Jack's bedtime is at nine thirty. No scary movies for either of them." I nodded my head because all of this was pretty simple stuff. "Also, no Invisigirl."

I looked at her disbelief. "I know that sounds bad but someone else will have to take care of it. I don't want you to get hurt and your father and me not here to help out." I sighed and nodded my head. She was right. She then stood back up and hugged me. I hugged her back and she let go of me while pushing back my hair. "We'll be back on Sunday. Thank you, sweetie, for doing this." I nodded my head and before I knew it they were both out the door and gone. I then felt a pair of hands on my lower thigh. I looked down to see Jack-Jack rubbing his eye and clutching my leg. "Can I sleep with you tonight?" He asked me sleepily. I bent down and picked him up. "Sure thing kiddo. But just for tonight." I turned out the lights and headed to my room bringing Jack-Jack with me.

-The next day-

I woke up with a leg on my face and my alarm going off. I sat up and turned it off. It read seven thirty, and that meant I needed to make breakfast. I looked over at Jack-Jack and he was still very much asleep. I got up and headed for the kitchen as quietly as possible. Once I was in the kitchen I opened the bottom cabinets and reached for a pan to pull out. I placed the pan on the stove and turned around. I walked over to the fridge and opened it up to look for the eggs and bacon. When I had retrieved both I closed the door and was faced with Dash. He was leaning against the wall and had his arms crossed. "Morning twerp," I said to him as I walked back to the stove. "Just to let you know, I don't need you here to take care of me. You're just here because it makes mom and dad feel better." I nodded my head and sarcastically said: "Oh, absolutely little brother." He grumbled something under his breath and headed into the living room and turned on the TV.

Once I had finished making breakfast I set everything on the dining room table and pulled out three plates. "Please go get Jack-Jack. He's in my room asleep still." I told Dash. "Sure." He answered as he got up and walked towards my room. I started to place out the plates on the mats and began to serve everyone with the right amount of portions. Dash had bigger portions than me and Jack-Jack because he's in the middle of his growth spurt. Jack-Jack had smaller portions than me because he didn't eat everything all at once and took his time. My portions were pretty normal but I would probably end up not eating it all. Dash then zipped behind me and went to his seat. "Hey, where's Jack-Jack?" I asked. He began to stuff his face with eggs without answering me. "Dash," I said sternly while placing my hands on my hips. As he continued to eat he pointed up. I looked at him confused but decided to look up. Jack-Jack was up on the ceiling watching us with his little hand covering his mouth so he could contain his giggling.

"Hey!" I said shocked. I had completely forgotten he was able to do that. "Come down here now and eat your breakfast," I told him while pulling out his chair. "Awwww." He said as he floated down into his seat. I pushed him in and sat down myself. "How long were you there Jack-Jack?" I asked as he grabbed his fork and stabbed at his eggs. "Not long. I just wanted to see if you could find me." He answered me. I sighed a little as my appetite wasn't very big. It startled me a little when Dash didn't come back with our little brother. If something ever happened to either of them, I don't know what I would do. "I'm sorry for scaring you. I just wanted to play." Jack-Jack said with a guilty look on his face. I smiled and combed back his bedhead. "It's okay kiddo, just remember I have forgotten how you things here." He smiled back at me. "Dash too?" We both looked at Dash who just kept eating. "Not as much," I admitted.

I looked at the clock and saw that it said eight fifteen. "We better eat up fast Jack-Jack. I have to drop Dash off and you and I will go shopping." I told him. He nodded his head and began to eat up.

Okay, you guys next chapter I got something a little special for you. Next chapter will be extra long because I will put in two different perspectives. Violet's one of them, but for the other, you gotta wait to find out. (Sorry for the tease) Until next time guys!


	4. Chapter 4

Whoops! Sorry guys that I took so long. Sometimes life just happens and the next thing you know family issues come up and catch you by surprise. I hope you guys like this chapter because I tried to make it as close to the characters as possible. If you have any questions please send me a message and I will try to answer it as soon as possible.

Also if any of you have forgotten, The Incredibles **does not** belong to me and neither do the characters. I only own my OC's.

 **Chapter Four- Night and Day**

"I need for you to understand how important this is. So, please pretend like you want to do this." She yelled at me as I stared blankly at the wall of my cell. "Hey! Are you even listening to me?" She continued to screech. "I don't think any of this is a good idea." I had told her for the hundredth time. "I've told you repeatedly that everything is going to work out just fine! Why can't you just admit I'm right and suck it up?" I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "You don't know that." She got in front of me and put her hands on her hips. "I'm here aren't I? I have a good feeling about this. They're going to see that you've changed and when they learn of the plan-they have every right to not accept the plan." I interrupted her. I stood up and towered over her. "I was a killer, O'Hara. Have you forgotten what I did in the past? I killed people, I hurt people, I was going to destroy everything in my path to make sure I got what I wanted. I'm a monster and they all know that." I sat back down and crossed my arms. "You're not him anymore. You've gotten better." I scoffed. "It's amazing what damage to the frontal lobe is capable of."

"You're back." She put her hand on my shoulder. "And Gwen would have been proud of where you are now." The cell door then opened up with my security officer stepping inside. "It's time Agent O'Hara." She nodded her head and looked down at me. "You remember everything we went over?" I nodded my head and sighed. "Good. Let's go." She walked out and my security officer had a pair of cuffs in one hand. "Arms out." He instructed me. I extended both of my arms out as he placed the cuffs on me. He grabbed my shoulder and pulled me out of my cell to follow O'Hara. As I walked down the hallway I tried to prepare myself for the absolute worst. It wouldn't surprise me if every single super in the room wanted to kill me, hell I would want to kill me too! Regardless of me being "better" now, I don't think they'll forgive me for all the things I've done. O'Hara stopped in front of a door, the door. My heart began to pick up, this was it. She turned around and nodded at me. "Relax." It was easy for her to say that she wasn't a wanted villain, "Whatever happens just know I'm not abandoning you." I nodded my head. O'Hara had been good to be since the beginning, I owed her a lot.

She turned around and straightened herself out before opening the door. The security guard grabbed my shoulder and lightly pushed me to follow her in. It was a good thing too because if he hadn't I would have ran out of there if I had known that Mr. Incredible would be the first face I see. I felt my palms get a little sweaty and kept my eyes on the floor. O'Hara sat down and I took a seat next to her. Seven supers and four other agents sat at a table with me but I only recognized three of them; Mr. and Mrs. Incredible and Frozone. Out of all of them, only one was staring at me with daggers in his eyes, and I didn't blame him. If someone almost killed my entire family I would probably want them dead too. "Ladies and gentlemen, let's get this meeting started." O'Hara began. "I know all of you are probably beyond confused as to why he is here, but please let me explain. Mr. Pine here was found after an accident that occurred with an aircraft. He was taken in for his injuries and was under strict lock down the entire time when recovering. Having been unconscious most of the recovery, we had some doctors run a few scans and it turned out that Mr. Pine suffered many head injuries that caused some trauma to his brain. The damages were so great that it altered his psychological behavior and caused him to suffer from amnesia." All eyes were of course on me, which I hated. "Mr. Pine and I have been discussing his future and his consequences from the past, and we have some ideas and a bit of an experiment in mind." Oh boy, this was either gonna go well or go to complete shit. "Since Mr. Pine has had plenty of experience with building technology, we thought it would be good to use it to our benefit." It was then that Frozone stood up and grabbed the bridge of his nose. "I apologize for interrupting but WHAT?" My heart began to pick up again. "You're considering to use weapons from someone who has killed people and use it to benefit us?" O'Hara shook her head quickly. "No, not weapons. Mr. Pine has created other things and has ideas for more that are not related to war or destruction. I might also add that all of these will run through the government and us before ever being carried out." He sat back down and continued to listen. "He would be doing this in order to make up for everything he has ever done in the past. Whatever money is made, the majority of it would go to the government and the rest would go to him." Then Mrs. Incredible raised her hand. "Excuse me, why would he be getting any of the money?" O'Hara sighed. "Thank you for asking because I was just about to talk about that. You see, apart of this plan is letting Mr. Pine live in Metroville." Mr. Incredible slammed his hands on the table with fury. "Absolutely not!" He shouted. Then the other supers I wasn't familiar with began to shout why this was a bad idea. I sighed as O'Hara tried to calm them down. I leaned back in my seat, this was it. I knew none of them would be willing to go along with this.

While all of this was going on Mr. Incredible gave me a death glare that made me nervous to the core. He had every right to be furious with me, I almost killed his family and tried to kidnap his youngest son. From what O'Hara told me I was a complete monster. He then lifted his hand in the air, "Wait." He then said in a deep voice. Everyone became silent and looked at him. He remained in eye contact with me the entire time. "Did this idea come from you?" He asked me. I shook my head, "No, this originally came from Agent O'Hara." I told him the truth. She was the one that found me and helped me through everything. I didn't want to do this because I felt like this wasn't going to work. Who would ever trust Syndrome-Buddy Pine ever again? Mr. Incredible then sat down. "Tell me, what happens if this all goes south?" He asked O'Hara. She hesitated because she was scared of this outcome. "He will be pulled out of the city and will go back into tight security away from everyone. He would never be let out into society ever again." This was what would happen if I screwed up in some way. This is what I wanted if I ever went back to my past ways. It was dead silent again. "How many people need to agree in order for this to play out?" He asked. Stunned by his question O'Hara answered. "Majority."

He sighed heavily. "Let us discuss for a moment." O'Hara nodded and then looked at my security guard. He stood up and grabbed my shoulder. Mr. Incredible continued to look at me and I was now more confused than ever before. I stood up and followed my security guard out the door. O'Hara closed the door behind her and spun around quickly. "They're discussing it." She said with a smile on her face. "I don't understand," I admitted to her. I was so confused and honestly a little worried. "I thought you said that I almost killed his entire family," I asked her. Her smile then faded. "Yes. But that was the old you. You've changed back to how you were when you were younger." She replied to me. "Then why is he even considering this? He just suddenly became bipolar! One minute he's yelling at me then the next he's completely calm!" I asked her frustrated. "Why are you so angry about this?" I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Because I don't want to mislead anyone! Especially myself." I admitted to her through gritted teeth. I didn't want to give anyone useless hope, what if something happened and I screw up? There would be no second chances after that. I would just prove to everyone that I'm a lost cause. She sighed and shook her head. "Everything will be fine. I trust you." She told me. The door was then opened unexpectedly. Both of our heads turned inside. O'Hara walked in and I simply followed with my security guard still latched onto me.

I didn't dare sit down and neither did O'Hara. Everyone in the room was standing now due to the seriousness of the entire situation. Mr. Incredible looked at me which still made me very nervous. "We'll agree to this but under one condition." I felt like dropping to the floor. He actually agreed to it. "What would that be?" O'Hara asked. "If he goes back to his old ways and is attacking citizens, we have the right to take him out." I could feel O'Hara tense up when she answered yes to his term. I understood completely of what he meant, and I had no issue with it either.

After the entire meeting, I was once again in my cell lying down on my bed. I could only recall bits and pieces of my days as Syndrome. Most of my life hasn't been happy, but the happiest moments of my life were with my mom. I can still hear her voice encouraging me of being Incrediboy. I had tried so hard to forget it all after my last attempt at joining Mr. Incredible since it didn't go so well. But it all came rushing back after mom passed away. It all came back, all the anger and frustration and I couldn't stop it. I quickly sat up and tried to think of something else. O'Hara then walked into my cell and sat down on the chair in front of my desk. "So, how do you feel?" She asked me. Her gray hairs were all in the front and the rest of it were light brown slowly fading. Her short stature usually threw people off when it came to her hidden strength. Like all other Russian descendants, she could handle her own. "Nervous," I answered her. "When am I able to leave?" I asked her. She sighed and straightened herself. "In about a week. So, you better start packing." She told me with a light chuckle. I smiled slightly and stood up, "I never thanked you for everything you've done for me, O'Hara." She stood up and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Don't thank me just yet, wait till you're out in the real world."

-Meanwhile-

I picked Jack-Jack up and placed him in the basket part of the shopping cart since he had insisted he was too big for the seat in the front. "Now you have to steer the ship and I'll navigate." He told me as I placed my purse in the front seat, "Aye, Captain." I told him as I began to push. I had decided after I dropped Dash off that I was going to start drawing again, but I needed some supplies. In high school, I was into two things, photography and drawing. I sort of lost my passion for photography after I graduated, and I had to give up drawing just to keep up with my assignments the first semester of college. Now that I go to school, work, part time Invisigirl, I don't have much time to myself. I don't care though, I want to start doing something that helps me escape again. The thing with drawing was that it was always a way to help me distress myself. I sometimes have issues with opening up to people and even talking to people, I'm not entirely sure what it is but it sucks. Drawing makes me feel better, like what Invisigirl does for me but on a gentler level.

I went down an aisle that had sketch journals of all sorts. "Violet," Jack-Jack said as I bent down to inspect the journals. "Yeah?" I asked him. "Are you going to doodle?" I chuckled at his word choice. "Something like that, yes, why?" I had decided on a thick black one that was five bucks. "Just wondering." I placed it in the basket and went to go look for pencils. "Violet," Jack-Jack asked again. "Yes?" I replied as I pushed the basket next to a few shelves that had colored pencils. "Where do you get your money from?" He asked me. I forgot, I never told him or Dash where I work or what exactly I do. "I work Jack-Jack. I work at a little bookstore close to where I live." I grabbed a small package of colored pencils and handed it to him. "Oh, why aren't you at work now?" I began to push the basket again. "Because it's being renovated for this upcoming week." He looked at me confused. "Renovated?" He asked. "It means that the store is being fixed up and becoming a little better," I explained to him. "Oh, that's good, right?" He asked me. I nodded my head in response.

Soon enough I was walking out of the store with one bag in my hand and holding Jack-Jack's hand with my other. "So, where are we going now?" Jack-Jack asked me as I helped him into his car seat. "How does the park sound?" He smiled and got all excited. "The park is the place to go!" I lightly laughed at his statement and buckled him in.


	5. Chapter 5

I have a little present for you guys! I have decided to post two chapters together because I will be on a trip this upcoming week and I won't be back until the 30th of this month. So, I thought I might post two chapters to make up for lost time. I apologize, they aren't long but I feel like they bring the feels.

Like always remember **I don't own** any of the Pixar/Disney characters from the movie  The Incredibles. I only own my OC's.

 **Chapter Five - If I Can Dream**

"Be careful Jack-Jack!" I told him as he ran up to the jungle gym and began to play. I sat down on a bench and watched him. No one else was at the park so he had it all practically to himself. I sighed as I watched him climb up the steps and go down the slide giggling. Jack-Jack was more "my kid" than a little brother to me. He was obviously the surprise of the three of us kids, I mean I was thirteen when the rugrat was born. I also helped mom raise him, so I had my fair share of parenting. I changed his diapers, I played with him, I put him to sleep sometimes, I fed him, so taking care of kids wasn't something out of my comfort zone. I always knew I wanted to have kids someday, I just had to find the right person to have them with. And that was the tricky part for me. I didn't really care about the timing because for things like this you can't really plan for it and expect to be one hundred percent ready. I mean, you could try but no one can really tell you when you're ready, you just have to do it. I could have a kid next year and I would fine with it, it's just who that father is that's gonna be hard.

Once upon a time, I thought Tony was gonna be the father of my future children and then we were gonna get a big house with a white picket fence and a dog and all that other BS that fourteen-year-old girls fantasize about. After about a month with Rydinger, I quickly realized that his agenda did not have any kids at all. I understood that not everyone will want to have kids, but I want to have kids. He said that if one came along then that would be fine but just as long as it was one and only one. That was when I realized that we were not gonna make it passed high school. That's also when I realized that I wouldn't date for awhile. I wanted my feelings for Tony to fully drain out and make sure that I wasn't attached to him anymore before I got involved with anyone else. Don't get me wrong I'm glad I dated him, it was fun and it was a good experience. I now have an idea of what I want in a guy and I have some experience that will help me in tough times. So, now what exactly do I want in a guy?

For starters, he has to have ambition. I can't be with someone that doesn't have any passion or any drive because that would most likely mean that they're not gonna have any for the relationship. Another thing is acceptance. One thing that I cannot stand is someone who is discriminatory or narrow-minded. Tony had admitted to me once that he felt uncomfortable being around gay people and he felt like they shouldn't be able to get married. We had gotten into a huge argument about this. Little did I know that the next day we would break up. It still frustrates me that some people in this country aren't allowed to be married because of their sexuality. I hope that one day that will change because I feel like it's a human right to marry whomever we want, not a privilege. The next thing I would look for is his inner child. I can't be with someone who is constantly an adult twenty-four/seven, that would be boring. I need to have fun once in awhile and I need someone who'll play along when I joke around. Lastly and most importantly, I need someone who has integrity. Someone who acts kind even when nobody is watching. So, to summarize everything, I just want someone who isn't a stuck up ass.

"Violet!" I focused back onto the playground and saw my brother walking back up to me. "I'm hungry. Can we go back home and eat lunch?" I smiled and stood up, "Yeah, come on kiddo." I grabbed his hand and lead him to the car. Once I opened up the door and had him buckled up he tapped my shoulder. "Violet," He asked me before I closed the door. "Hm?" I asked him. "Thank you for taking me to the park." He told me sincerely. This tugged at my heartstrings, "You're welcome buddy." I closed the door and sighed. One day, hopefully, my kid will tell me the same thing. I'll have to remember this moment whenever he's going through his teenage years and is getting on my nerves, like somebody I know now. I got into the car and started it up. "How does turkey sandwiches sound?" I asked him while adjusting my rearview mirror. "It sounds good, but we need to eat it with macaroni." I chuckled and started to drive. "Alright, turkey sandwiches with macaroni it is!"


	6. Chapter 6

I'm a bit sad because I leave for my trip on Father's day. I hope all of you out there who have fathers or father figures in your life thank them. Or if you only have a mother in your life, thank her. I'm lucky enough that I have two dads, my dad, and step-dad, and I know not everyone is so lucky. And if you have neither a mom and dad, I'll be your parent for a day and I just want to say I'm proud of you. I may not know you but I'm proud of you because you're here and no matter what anyone tells you, pat yourself on the back because you're still here and you made it. For everyone and anyone that ever reads my stories, I'm proud of you guys for being here and thank you for all the support.

 **Chapter Six - High Hopes**

"Alright class, since this weekend is Father's Day we're gonna make cards to our dads and write down that we love them and how much they mean to us. So, grab some crayons and begin!" I looked down at my paper and frowned. While everyone else was doodling away I was stuck just staring down at my paper. My teacher then walked up behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "What's the matter, Buddy? Aren't you going to make a card for your dad?" I shook my head and said "No." She then bent down and asked, "Well why not, young man?" I crossed my arms and said, "Because I don't have a dad." Everyone at my table stopped what they were doing and looked up at me. "Children, please mind your own business." They all looked down at their papers and continued on. "Well, do you have a grandfather? Or an uncle that you could make a card for?" I shook my head again. "No. I only have my mom. And I already made her a card for Mother's Day." I told her. She nodded her head. "Okay, well is there anyone in your life that's a man who has helped you and taught you important lessons?" I thought for a moment and couldn't think of anything. "No," I answered again. She sighed and began to stand up. Then I thought of someone. "Oh wait! I do. I know who I'll make a card for!" I then grabbed a few crayons and began to draw a picture of us together. "Wonderful! Who are you making the card for, dear?" I then looked up at her and smiled. "Mr. Incredible!"

I immediately sat up in my bed and looked around. It was still dark and no one was in the room except for me. I sighed and lied back down. I shook my head while rubbing my face. I had to go back to sleep because in the morning I would be given more information about when I will be released. I turned on my side and faced the wall. The memory began to play over and over and over again in my head. "I should have made you another card, sorry mom," I whispered into the darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay! Okay! Before any of you start to kill me, hear me out! I was really freaking stuck on this chapter. I didn't know what to do and I was starting to procrastinate because I didn't know what to do. So, I apologize in advance if it sucks but I really tried! I even put in a few new characters. Hopefully, you enjoy it! Also if you have forgotten, **I do not own The Incredibles or any of the characters from the movie! I only own my OC's.**

Oh, and I almost forgot! Stay tuned for the end of the chapter because I have a big question and I need feedback for it!

Okay, I think you've waited long enough. Enjoy!

 **Chapter Seven - An American Trilogy**

Before I even knew it the week was up and I was on a private jet to Metroville. "We're heading to your new home," O'Hara told me as she sat down next to me. "It's a nice two story house away from the city, that way you can sleep without all the city noises." I knew she was trying to tell me all the good stuff before she got to the restrictions. "You can just tell me all the bad now O'Hara." She sighed and nodded her head. "Very well. You have to wear a monitor at all times that way we can detect you wherever you go. You should be happy about this because I had to fight them about not installing cameras in every single room." I nodded my head. O'Hara did take care of me. "In fact, I had to fight them about not having security inside and outside your house as well. Which reminds me, you will have a housekeeper and a butler with you." I looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "You don't want to be my caretaker?" "Hilarious." I lightly chuckled. She pulled out a small box and opened it up. Inside was a small clear chip that appeared to be in a latex type of material no bigger than the tip of my pinky. She picked it up and placed a hand on the back of my neck. "Lean forward a bit and stay still." I did as she asked and she placed it behind my ear. "This is your monitor." She said as she let go. "It's waterproof so you don't have to worry much about it. But do us both a favor and don't try to take it off."

-Later on-

O'hara and I were both sitting in a limousine patiently waiting for our final stop to my new prison. I watched through the window of how close I was to home. As O'Hara said I was away from the city. "Since we're almost there, there is one last thing I do need to mention." She said it as if it was another requirement. "What is it, O'Hara?" I asked as I turned to look at her. "This is completely mandatory and I must admit I'm fully on board with this decision." I nodded my head for her to go on. "You'll be meeting with a therapist twice a week." I raised my eyebrow at her. "But I no longer feel any pain in my-not a physical therapist Buddy." She interrupted. I looked at her in disbelief with my jaw dropped open. "You have got to be joking. O'Hara I don't need to go to therapy." She crossed her arms. "You're absolutely right, you don't need to go to therapy." She finished with an eyebrow raised. "Good, I'm glad that we see eye to eye-the therapist will go see you." I scoffed and shook my head. "I don't care how ridiculous you think this is, you need this more than you think. She's an excellent therapist who works specifically for supers." I leaned back in my seat and spread out my legs more while resting my elbow on the limo handle and placing my hand onto my temple. "I don't know if you are aware of this, O'Hara, but I am not a super. Never have been and never will be." She sighed and combed back her hair in frustration. "You know what I mean, Buddy! Please stop being so difficult. This is for your own benefit and we both know that you need this." Deep down I knew she was right, but because I didn't like the idea of it I disagreed with her. "How long is this going to last?" I asked giving up on fighting her. "That will be determined on how well your progression is. But, in my own opinion, I would probably say about a year." I groaned aloud while rolling my eyes. The vehicle then came to a stop. "We're here," O'Hara said with a small smile on her face.

-Exactly Four Hours Later-

I had been trying to avoid my appointment with "my psychiatrist", but it seemed to be unavoidable. O'Hara had been on my ass since the moment I stepped foot into my new house. I had drawn out the home tour, I had drawn out the meeting of my housekeeper and butler, I had even drawn out the conversation with one of my security guards. Yet, somehow here I am sitting in a chair staring at my "therapist" wondering who exactly is paying her to be here. She had long brown hair that was braided, round glasses, pale skin, and a long gray dress on with some white flats on. She was scribbling something down on her pad while she occasionally looking up at me. I strummed my fingers on the arm of the chair I was sitting in as my nerves started to get to me. I had been sitting in this chair for about ten minutes without her saying anything to me. I cleared my throat loudly to get her attention, but she ignored me and continued to scribble down whatever she was writing. I sighed and crossed my arms as I leaned back into my seat. She smiled and stood up suddenly from her seat. She placed her pencil behind her ear ripped off the piece of paper dramatically and tossed it into the air. I stared at her confused as she grabbed it and walked towards me and handed it to me. "Here you go." She then skipped back to her seat and crossed her legs on the chair while smiling at me.

I looked down at the paper still confused and saw what exactly she wrote down. She had drawn a picture of what looked like a flower and a list of books I should read. I looked up at her still so confused and then she spoke again. "My name is Holly. Do you like the list? I had to really think about what you might like and hopefully, you'll read them all someday." She had written down five books; The Hobbit, The Law of Love and The Law of Violence, Frankenstein, An American Tragedy, and The Great Gatsby. "What's with the flower?" I asked still confused. "You don't recognize it?" I shook my head. "It's your birth flower. Were you born in December?" She asked me. "Yeah," I answered. "Why did you draw a flower and give me a list of books?" I asked as I placed the sheet of paper down onto the small table in between us. "It's tradition that I try to guess my clients birth flowers and give them a list of things. Since you're a very smart man I decided to give you a list of books to read." She said as she smiled and pushed her glasses up more. "You're telling me you guessed my birth month? Didn't they give you my profile sheets, paperwork, all that other stuff?" She shook her head. "I'd rather find out for myself. I just know that your name is Buddy, and I know that you need a friend." I scoffed. "It's called a Narcissus. I think they're beautiful when they bloom." She said while looking at me. "Why are you even here?" I asked a little annoyed. I just wanted it to be done and see her whenever I have to see her again for another useless session.

She sat up a little and straightened her legs. "I was asked to come see you. I like to help whenever I can." She said with a small smile. "I know you think you don't need help, and maybe you're right, but you're still sitting down and looking at me like I'm crazy and wondering when is this session going to be over and when does the other one begin. That's a good start in my opinion and who knows, maybe you'll even start to open up to me and maybe we can be friends." She stood up and walked behind the chair and bent down to get something. That's when "my butler" came in and stood by me. "Excuse me, sir, would you or Dr. Flos care for a drink or something to eat?" I sighed heavily and sat up. Thank god I wasn't alone with her, anymore sappiness and I might throw up. "Scotch on the rocks," I answered. "Water is fine. Thank you, Mr. Clawd." She said as she struggled to get something. Once he left she came back around with looked like a chess board and a box. She set it down on the table and grinned at me. "Up for a round of chess?" She then asked. "You can play chess?" I asked. "Not really, but I'm a wiz at checkers. So, how hard can it be?" What kind of logic did this doctor have? She sat down and began to set everything up.

Before I even knew it I was spilling out to her my childhood and my mom while playing chess/checkers with her. So far I was winning and I had a good feeling I was going to win this entire game. I then scoffed while shaking my head. "What is it?" She asked. I had just now realized that she had finally gotten to me, over a freaking board game! "How old are you?" I asked her amazed. She had a young face but certainly not a young experience in her career. She was good. I grabbed my scotch I had barely drunk from and took a sip. "I'll be twenty in a few months." I then choked on my drink. As I quickly swallowed it down and began to cough trying to recover from what I just heard. She didn't even look up at me because she was still trying to figure out where to put her pawn at. I couldn't believe it. I was eight- almost nine- years older than this girl! "Don't act so surprised, Buddy. You're not the only genius walking around these parts." She said as she looked up and winked at me right before she moved her piece. "Checkmate!" I looked at the board and realized she had not even come close to a checkmate and that she just moved her pawn to upper right in the middle of the board nowhere close to any of my pieces. She looked down at her wrist, "Oh, gotta go." She then stood up and started to clean up the board and the pieces. "Well, this was a pleasure, Mr. Pine." She said as she collected all of her stuff and strapped her backpack on. I stood up as quickly as I could and then she suddenly hooked her arm with mine. "Walk with me." She then pulled me along to walk with her to my front door. "This was good-no this wasn't just good-it was excellent!" She shouted with a grin on her face. "I'll look forward to our next appointment, Mr. Pine." We stopped at my front door and Mr. Clawd opened it up for her. "Until then…." She walked outside and dramatically turned around while flipping her braid. "Here's looking at you kid." I stared at her still in disbelief that this girl had a doctorates in psychology and was MY psychiatrist. "Thank you, Mr. Clawd! I'll bring you some snickerdoodles next time!" I pinched my left shoulder just to make sure that I wasn't dreaming. Nope. Very much awake and everything is real. "To be fair, she is an expert in her field of work, and one of the best apparently." Mr. Clawd said as he stood by me. "How can you be so sure?" I asked. "She got you to vent." I then nodded my head to agree with him.

-Later On Elsewhere-

I couldn't believe I was late! My first appointment and I was already late. I quickly ran into the unfamiliar building and headed down the hall I was instructed to go through and turned to the left and then at the very end of this hall was my room. I exhaled when I was right at the door and then grabbed the knob, turned it, and pushed. I stepped inside to see her sitting in her seat waiting patiently and writing something down onto a pad of paper. I closed the door and walked over to her. "I apologize for being late, I had an issue that I had to take care of," I said staring at her. She motioned for me to sit down in the chair in front of her without looking up at me. I took my seat and waited with knots in my stomach. My hands were shaking and suddenly the room became very hot. I hated being late to anything, especially when I was the center of attention. She kept glancing up at me every now and then and continued to write down on her pad. When she was done she got up and ripped out the piece of paper and gave it to me. "Take this." She said. I nodded my head and grabbed the piece of paper from her. She sat down in her seat as I looked at the paper. The first thing I noticed was that there was a giant flower on the paper and a list of things. "Um, I'm sorry but I'm a little confused," I admitted as I was staring at the paper. "You were born in February, were you not?" She asked. I nodded my head. "Yes, but what does that have to do with this?" I asked very confused. "It's your birth flower. It's a Violet." She then giggled.

Okay, now that you have reached the end of the chapter I have a big question. Like many writers, I like to plan out my stories that way I have an idea of what's going to happen. I vaguely plan out the beginning and end. It's the middle that get's very tricky. Since I am trying to somewhat keep this story as realistic as possible, there will be some very real themes in this story. When I mean real I mean REAl. This is a love story between a young woman and young man. When these two eventually meet up again, one on one, they will not be coloring and playing with legos. (Well maybe but not just that if you catch my drift) So, I have a question. Should I include a scene that has to deal with *whispers* the sex? I know I will have to change the rating and all but I would just like to know from you guys since I'm writing this for y'all. So, let me know if you want a scene that will contain *whispers* the sex in it. Until next time guys!


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter was fun to make. So, hopefully, you guys enjoy this one as well. Just as a heads up, there is some Spanish in this chapter since we have a Spanish speaker in this story (Olivia). So, I wanted to incorporate some of the language in here. Also, fun fact, I am half Hispanic so this was definitely fun to write. For my readers that do not speak or understand Spanish, no worries! I put in the translations at the end of the chapter.

Just as a reminder, The Incredibles **does not** belong to me and neither do the characters. I only own my OC's.

 **Chapter Eight - Somethin' Stupid**

"What do you mean it's shutting down?" I asked in a panicked voice into the phone. "I'm sorry Violet. Half of the building is gone and we can't afford to rebuild it. I suggest you start looking for another job. Come by and get your final check in a week. Goodbye." I placed my phone down and grabbed my pillow and clutched it close to me. After about a week of it being renovated, I received a call from my boss saying that it would take another week. Now here I am jobless and pissed off. I groaned and shoved my face into my pillow. I heard knocking on my door. "Come in!" I told them, not bothering to look up to see who it is. The door opened up and I heard walking to my bed. "Sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you wanted to….que paso?" Olivia sat down next to me on my bed. I looked up at her and told her what had happened. "Ay dios mio, that's awful. I'm sorry that happened to you." I shook my head and tucked some of my hair behind my ear. "Life happens. So, what was it that you wanted to ask me?" Her face then lit up. "I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping? I know it's not really your thing but buy an outfit with me. It'll be fun, plus I think you need to get your mind off of things right now." She was right. I did need to get my mind off of things. I also have never gone and shopping with her before. "Okay," I replied to her. She jumped up in excitement. "Great! You don't have to get ready now, but whenever Mary comes back from work I'll ask her too." I nodded my head and felt kind of excited now.

Suddenly I was standing in the middle of a clothing store alongside Mary watching Olivia squeal as she found the skirt she wanted in her size. She held it up with a look of amazement on her face. "Good lord, if she gets this excited over a skirt, I'm scared to know how she'll act over a dress." I covered my mouth to hold in my laugh. The store we were in was huge, and hardly anyone was in it. So this allowed Olivia to go practically nuts. "Alright, chicas! Time to find you the essentials." She tossed the skirt into the basket and began to run away into another part of the store looking for more clothes. Mary and I followed her to the dress section and took a deep breath in. "Mary, let's start with you," Olivia said while tapping her chin. Suddenly a girl that was passing by bumped into Olivia. "Oh pardon me," Olivia said to her. The girl smiled and began to walk away. "Better be, immigrant. Go back to your country and shop there." She might have muttered that under her breath but we all heard it clearly. "Excuse me!?" Mary shouted. Both Olivia and I watched anxiously as Mary then got in front of the girl. "How about you say that a little bit louder, that way everyone can hear how ridiculous you sound!" Olivia then rushed over to Mary and gently hooked her arm into hers, "Mary, it's okay." Mary then shook her head. "No, it is not." The girl now looked angry. "Who are you to tell me how to speak?" She yelled at Mary. "I can say whatever I want to say because it's a free country!" Mary then had a fire in her eyes that I had only seen a few times before. I'm sure everyone in the store was now staring at us. "How typically hypocritical of you. Of course, it's a free country!" Mary then pushed Olivia away and began to walk up to the girl face to face. "That means that everyone that resides in this country automatically earns that right of freedom. So do me and the rest of the world a favor, tell Daddy to get you a tutor for proper ethics and get your spoiled head out of your ignorant ass!"

People then began to clap and cheer as the girl huffed and walked out of the store. Mary then turned to Olivia, "You okay?" She asked in a concerned voice. Olivia nodded and smiled. "Thank you. How did you know she was spoiled though?" Mary smirked, "Please, didn't you see her designer bag and designer everything else? Plus her chauffeur pulled up after we did." Mary was something I aspired to be. She was tough and didn't allow anyone to walk over her or her friends. "Now come on, I spotted a cute coral dress over there," Mary said as she walked away. I then walked over to Olivia, "You know, when I came into this country I feared I would not make any friends." Her eyes began to get glossy. I placed a hand on her shoulder for comfort. "I'm happy to say that I will never fear for that ever again." She wiped her eyes and chuckled. "Come on, we have to go help her." I nodded my head and followed.

-Later on-

After shopping, we went back home and relaxed for a little bit. "Ladies, I suggest that we go out and go clubbing." Olivia's eyes lit up. "Clubbing? I have never done it before." I nodded my head in agreement. It was never my thing, so I never gave it a try. "Well, I mean we have our new outfits, why not go showing it off?" Olivia jumped up and smiled brightly, "Vamonos!" They both looked at me for my approval, I didn't want to be a drag so I nodded my head. "Okay, let's do it." Olivia and Mary then grabbed my arms and pulled me off the couch.

After about an hour of getting dressed and putting makeup on, we were ready to go. Olivia curled her hair and slightly teased it. Her outfit was a two piece that was the color of turquoise and purple. Mary put her hair up into a bun and wore the coral short dress she bought at the store. I had my hair half tied up and wore a dark blue dress that went down to the top of my knees. I was nervous but wasn't exactly terrified….yet. We all got into Mary's car and headed to the club of her choosing. Once we arrived my heart began beating very fast. "Alright, I might also add that my boss invited me here because there is a celebration going on." Both Olivia and I jumped up at the very thought. Mary worked for a rather scary looking man who happened to be a warden of Metroville Correction Center. Mary was studying law so it only made sense that she take up a job there, although neither Olivia or I have figured out what exactly she did. "Don't worry you guys, it'll be fun." I gulped down my fear and stepped out of the car. The club was named The Labyrinth. We all walked in with ease and followed Mary who apparently knew her way around. The music wasn't too loud and people weren't drinking as much as I thought they would. Mary lead us over to a private section of the club that was upstairs and much more quiet. A bouncer was standing in front of the door and stopped us, "Name please." He asked us. "Mary Campbell, and these are my guests." The door behind him opened up and Mary's boss appeared. "Ah Mary, please come in." The bouncer stepped aside and allowed us all in. "Glad you could make it Campbell, who are your friends?" Mary turned to us with a smile on her face, "You've seen them before but it's been awhile. This is Violet Parr and Olivia Chagoya." I shook his hand which was huge compared to mine. "Nice to meet you again, name's Andrew Floyd." He said to me as he let go and went to shake Olivia's hand. When he was done saying hello to her he looked back at Mary. "So, I'm assuming you're wondering what exactly we're celebrating here, Campbell." She nodded her head. "Well, we have made an excellent purchase from a new company that is going to make our lives much easier." Mary then looked a bit confused. "What exactly did we buy?" He smirked at us which did make me feel a bit uncomfortable. "You'll see."

At the beginning, there were only a few people in the private room we were staying in, but in less than an hour, the room was filled with strangers. I was sitting down watching Olivia talk to a guy who offered her a dance. The music in here was oddly jazz. I had no idea what kind of club this was but it was different than what I had expected. I watched the two slowly start dancing with an occasional laugh. "She looks happy," Mary said as she sat down next to me with two glasses in her hands. "Here, it's water." I took it and thanked her. "I figured you didn't want to drink cause you don't seem like the type of person that would. And she was ultimately right, I chose not to drink. I took a sip and nodded my head. "So, what's the celebration over, again?" I asked her. "Oh it's good, my boss explained it all. So, apparently, the prison bought some sort of lock that requires a thumb scan in order to open it." It seemed like a logical purchase. "It was bought from some new company that sprang up suddenly. Even though they're new, they're already making hundreds." I nodded my head, "So why are WE here?" I asked her. "Well, this company is needing some people to fill in some positions…." My eyes widened. "Really?" I asked surprised. "Oh yes, and something tells me that you should really talk to the head of the company whenever he arrives." She was right. It sucked not having a job, so at least trying to get one here would be smart. But what exactly will I be getting myself into? What kind of company is this? What jobs are available? I'm studying to be a nurse so this won't be my job forever. "Don't stress about it, Vi. You'll be fine….but take this into consideration." She sat up a little and leaned closer to me. "Don't expect something you'll love, in fact, expect anything that's stereotypically feminine." I looked at her confused. "What I mean is, don't expect to be a salesperson. Expect the jobs that they expect women to do; receptionist, secretary, etc. But if you work long enough with them, go in for the chance! Show those men what a real woman can do." Mary was certainly ahead of her time. If only there were more people like her in the world. I took another sip from my water when there was a sudden commotion.

"Clark Antar! Come join the party!" Mary's boss yelled. We both looked over to who entered the room. He was tall, olive skinned, dark haired, and had on a dark red suit on. He walked over to Mr. Floyd and shook his hand eagerly. "Sorry I'm late, I had something unexpected come up." I overheard him say. Mary then grabbed the glass from my hand and placed it on the table in front of us. "Come on, let's go say hello." She then grabbed my arm and pulled me along with her. "Um, Mary I don't think-" I quickly shut my mouth as we were now standing next to the two gentlemen. "Mr. Floyd, you have yet to introduce me our new friend," Mary said as she interrupted their conversation. Both of their attention was now on us. "Oh yes, Antar this is Mary Campbell. She works for me down at the correction center." Mary smiled at Mr. Antar and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you." They said to each other. "And this here is a very good friend of mine, Miss Violet Parr." I could feel my face grow red with embarrassment. Mr. Antar smiled at me as I stuck out my hand. "It's nice to meet you," I said to him. He took my hand and kissed the back of it. Oh gosh. "My pleasure." He said with a grin on his face. Oh gosh why. "Miss Violet here said she is quite interested in your company." I mentally slapped myself for letting her drag me into this. "Oh really? Well, I would be glad to talk to her about it." Mr. Antar then offered his arm to me and I hesitated. I looked over to Mary and she nodded her head. "Don't worry Miss Parr, I won't bite." Mr. Antar said while winking at me. OH GOSH WHY. I took it and forced a smile onto my face. He leads me over to the outside section where no one else was at, and that was when my heart started to beat very fast.

"So, what is it that intrigues you, Miss Parr?" I gulped as we sat down and faced each other. "I was actually interested in what your company produces," I admitted to him. I already knew about the high-tech lock, but what else are they making? "Well we have all sorts of gadgets that are in the works right now, but our current product is our thumb scanner lock." I nodded for him to go on. "The purpose of it is quite simple, so there is no explanation there but it's specifically made for correction centers, prisons, jails, etc. Right now, it's a real hit. Hopefully, this will bring in more customers and more employees." I nodded my head again. "So you need more workers?" I asked him trying to get him to say it. "Yes, hmm. You know what? I think you would make a fine addition to our company." I then put on a small smile. "You think so?" He nodded his head while smiling. "But of course. I'll tell you what," He then pulled out a business card from the pocket of his suit. "How about you come in for an interview tomorrow?" He handed me the card and I read it carefully. It said Pine Industries in big silver letters. On the top corner was an address and a phone number. "Oh okay, what positions are open?" I asked him curiously. "Well sadly I already have a secretary, but lucky for you the head of our company is still in need of one." I then looked up at him confused. "The head of the company?" I thought Mary said he was the head of the company. "Oh well, I'm just the co-founder of it, the right-hand man of it all. But the head of the company is Mr. Pine himself. He was supposed to come but something came up and he couldn't make it. Don't worry you'll get along with him pretty well." I mean, I don't really have a choice. It's either I look for another job which would be harder or take what I can right here right now.

 **-Translations-**

Que Paso - What happened

Ay dios mio - Oh my god

Chicas - Girls

Vamonos - Let's go

(Hint for next chapter) Buddy and Violet finally meet! Also, I'm gonna see if I can post two chapters back to back soon. Until next time guys!


	9. Chapter 9

Well, I would like to thank everyone who has stuck around this long because you all are finally getting the moment you have been waiting for! Violet and Buddy are finally meeting! Sorry, it took so long but I wanted to make sure there was even a story before they met. I couldn't just post one chapter of everything starting and then boom! Violet and Buddy meet and fall in love. That would have sucked. So, I hope you guys like this chapter because I worked really hard on this one. Oh, and last chapter I said I would try to post back to back on chapters...yeah all I have is this really long chapter. Hopefully, that's good enough for now. Any Doctor Who fans? Cause I got a reference stuck in there! Let me know when you spot it! Oh, and yes the translations are at the end of the chapter for my readers who do not speak Spanish. Also, please remember that **I do not own** The Incredibles, I just own my OC's. Please enjoy!

 **Chapter Nine - Good Luck Charm**

I struggled to brush my hair as my nerves were finally getting to me. I depended on this interview and I really couldn't afford to mess this up. I slightly jumped due to the fact that someone was knocking on my door. "Violet? Are you over thinking again?" I heard Mary ask. I sighed and sat on my bed. "Yes.'' I then fell back and lied down. "Ves! I told you." I heard Olivia say behind my door. "Well, go make her something and I'll talk to her," Mary told her. "Should I go with the huevos and ham?" I stood up and walked towards my door. "No way, make it with turkey. Ham makes her sick in the morning." I then opened the up the door to see both Mary and Olivia jump in surprise. "Good morning, princess!" "Buenos días, Violeta!" They both said at the same time. Just like I was they too were still in their pajamas. Mary in her red teddy, Olivia in her mint green chemise, and me in my extra large white shirt and black shorts. "I'm feeling nervous," I admitted to them. I then leaned against the door frame and scoffed. "Why do I always do this?" I asked them both. Olivia then ran into the kitchen and began to grab things from the fridge. "Don't feel too bad. You'll do great in the interview. All you have to do is breathe in and breathe out. Do it with me." I stood back up straight and inhaled along with her. Just before we exhaled, Olivia dropped a pan causing us both to jump and look back into the kitchen. "Lo siento! Lo siento!" She yelled as she picked up the pan and placed it onto the stove. Mary looked back at me. "How about I help you get ready?" I nodded my head and we both stepped into my room.

Did I mention before that Mary is basically my mother? She has the mother hen type of trait that really stands out in times of trouble. She was brushing my hair as Olivia called for us. "Ven a comer!" Mary placed the brush down onto my dresser and stood back. I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror. "Thank you, Mary, I look good." She smiled and winked at me. "No problem. You know I must say that I feel like I can practically speak Spanish now, thanks to Olivia." I nodded my head in agreement as we both left my room and headed to the very small dining room we all shared. Olivia had tortillas, eggs, turkey, and toast set on the table ready for us. We all sat down and began to eat. "Gracias, Olivia." Mary and I said in a unison. "De nada." As I was slowly eating the eggs and turkey my stomach began to hurt. I sighed and put down my fork. "Nervous still?" Olivia asked me. I nodded my head while rubbing the bridge of my nose. "Don't worry, here." Olivia stood up and started to grab my plate and put in a small to go bowl and placed it all in a bag ready for me to take. "Here, you can eat it after you get the job. You'll be hungry then." She gave it to me and I couldn't help but feel like I was back at my parent's house. "Muchas gracias, Olivia." I stood up and grabbed my purse with my keys. "I'll see you guys later on, thank you for everything," I said as I began to head out the door.

"Good luck, Violet!" Mary called out. "Oh, espere!" Olivia then shouted. I stopped as she rushed over to me and grabbed both of my hands. She exhaled and closed her eyes. "Dios mio, por favor ayuda a Violet …" I then realized that she was praying for me. She then did the sign of the cross on me and then placed a necklace around my neck. "Here, this always gives me good luck." It had a jeweled rose on it which made it seem very delicate. "Oh Olivia, I don't think-" She shushed me and turned me around. "Just get that job and bring it back whenever you can." She then pushed me out the door.

-20 minutes later-

My hands were still clutching onto the steering wheel even though I had been sitting in the parking lot for five minutes. I wasn't quite ready to get out of the car yet, but I knew I had to get out soon. Why am I so nervous? This isn't my first job, although that was a nightmare to get as well. I just have to talk to someone, answer a few questions, be polite, and then get out. I breathed in deeply and slowly let go of the wheel. My hands were shaking but I quickly grabbed my keys and purse. I stepped out of my car and closed the door. The location I was at was on the very far side of Metroville. The building wasn't particularly huge but seemed big enough. I walked to the front door and opened it up. Once I stepped inside I smelled the perfume of the woman sitting at the front desk. I walked up to her and waited politely since she was writing something down and was on the phone with someone. She looked around my mother's age and had bright blonde hair tied into a very tight bun. "Alright, we'll see you then, have a nice day." She hung up and looked up at me. "What can I do for you sweetheart?" I relaxed a little since she seemed nice. "I'm here for an interview. Mr. Antar told me to come today." I answered her. She nodded her head and picked up the phone. "Okay, wait for just a moment." I nodded my head as she began to dial in a number. The place seemed a lot bigger on the inside, it was nice and looked very futuristic. "Mrs. Blanche, I have a young woman here ready for an interview. Okay, she'll be on her way." She hung up and looked back up at me. "Alright sweetheart, go down this hallway here and go to the third door on the right." I nodded my head and began walking. "Thank you," I said to her.

I followed her instructions and walked into the room of Mrs. Blanche. An older woman with long brown hair was writing something down. "Please close the door behind you and have a seat. I did as she said and sat down in the beige chair that was in front of her desk. She stopped writing and looked up at me. She pulled her glasses off of her head and placed them onto her desk. "Mr. Antar told me about you. How has your morning been so far?" I folded my hands together and sat up a little. "It's been good so far, how has yours been?" I asked her in return. She shrugged, "Could have been better. So, you're here for the open position for Mr. Pine, correct?" I nodded my head, "Yes ma'am." She then reached under her desk without taking her eyes off of me and pulled out a form of some sort. "Alright, Miss Parr, have you ever been a secretary before?" I shook my head, "No ma'am." Oh gosh, was the entire interview going to be this monotone? "Well let me tell you something, I have been one for the past twenty years. It isn't hard. You answer calls, you schedule appointments, you record every single thing Mr. Pine does, you'll probably have to get him coffee every once in awhile, and you always need to be in a good mood." I nodded my head for her to continue. She then started to fill out the form. "Mr. Pine is a particular person, you need to be able to handle him when the rest of us can't." I raised an eyebrow. That's a very odd thing to say. "He tends to get moody sometimes and likes his privacy. So, try not to get on his bad side." Wait a minute, it sounded like she was already giving me the job. "I need for you to fill in the rest." She then attached the form to a clipboard and handed it to me along with a pen.

The form looked pretty normal. It asked for my previous work experience, age, gender, date of birth, etc. I quickly filled it out while still thoroughly reading it of course. Once I was done I handed it to her. She stood up while reading it and then placed it into a filing cabinet. "Excellent. You start work first thing tomorrow." What? Just like that? Nothing more? What kind of business is this? "Um, I'm sorry for asking this but I got the position?" I asked in disbelief. She sat down. "Yes, and you start work tomorrow at 6:00 am sharp." I mean I'm not complaining, but why was this so easy. "Do you need any more information, about me or- look, honey, here's the deal." She interrupted me. "When I said that Mr. Pine is a particular person, I mean a VERY particular person. If he doesn't like something, it goes. To put you in perspective, this company hasn't even been around for a month and yet he has gone through nine different secretaries." My eyes widened. Nine!? What did they do wrong? "He's looking for someone young and ready to tackle and dodge whatever is thrown at them, and so far you seem to fit that. But I guess that will be the judge of him." I gulped and could feel my hands start to sweat. "What exactly did they do wrong?" I asked her hesitantly. She then leaned towards me slowly,"Like I said, he is a very particular person. See you tomorrow Miss Parr."

Before I even knew it I found myself outside my car struggling to open the damn door. I grumbled because I felt very odd, it wasn't supposed to be this easy! But it was? When I finally got in the car, I tossed my purse in the passenger seat and leaned over onto the steering wheel. The interview began replaying in my head all over again. I smacked my forehead in frustration, "Nine!? Oh my gosh, I'm gonna lose this job before I even start it." I started the car and began to drive back home. As I was lost in thought, a gunshot brought my attention to my surroundings. I looked around to see if I could spot the trouble, sure enough not too far away there was a bank that had a couple of black cars parked in the front of it. Suddenly a large man in a black ski mask stood outside the doors while he was holding a black rifle. People walking by began running in the opposite direction while screaming in terror. I quickly sped by it and parked in an alleyway that was away from anyone's sight. I reached underneath my seat and opened up the secret compartment that held my suit. I pulled it out and began to change.

I quickly got out of the car and switched on my invisibility. I ran over to the entrance and quietly walked up to the man holding the gun. He gruffed while looking around. I then stood in front of him and waited. I had to knock this guy out and get rid of the gun. I jumped up and kicked him in the chest. He screamed in shock and hit the floor, that's when I punched him the face. He must have seen stars because he was out cold. I grabbed the rifle and picked it up. I looked around to see if anyone was around, for now, it was clear. I unloaded it and threw it across the parking lot. Hopefully, whenever the police did get here, they could get a hold of it. I stepped over him and slowly opened the door ajar. A bunch of people were on the ground facing the floor. Another man wearing a gray ski mask was holding another gun and stood on top of the counter while staring at all of them. I now needed to figure out how to get in without him noticing the door. "Hey, Jack! We need a little help with the bags!" The man then jumped off the counter, "If anyone of you move, I'm shooting this place up and you all are gonna get it!" He then walked into the back where the vault was most likely located. Perfect. I slipped in and slowly closed the door. I quietly stepped over the ten people there and revealed myself. I bent down and placed my hand on a man in front of me. "Sir, I need for you to help me get everyone out of here. Please try to be quiet and go across the street and call the police. I'll cover you all as you leave." I whispered to him. He stood up and looked up at me. He sighed in relief, "Oh, Invisigirl, thank god you're here." He stood up and everyone began to look up. "Come on," He quickly walked over to an elderly woman and began to help her up. Everyone else also started to get up and quickly walk to the exit. I turned around and began to walk to where the rest of the robbers were. Suddenly, someone grabbed my arm, I turned around to see a man who looked around my age. "Please be careful, there are more people back there that need help too." I nodded my head.

I then turned back around and switched on my invisibility again. I slowly walked over to the back where I could hear people talking. "One more after this, and then we're good for awhile! So, let's hurry up before somebody calls the cops." I spotted four people on the ground who were tied up. I then saw that there were five men in total and all of them were in the giant vault room. I carefully lowered myself to the ground and walked behind one of the employees. "Don't make any noise, I need for you to quietly get out of here. Go across the street and meet up with the other people who were here." I then began to untie the ropes on this poor woman and helped her up. "I'll get the others, go please." She nodded her head and managed to get out. I helped two more of the employees until I was stuck on the last one. "Alright, I think we've managed to get everything." I began to panic, this ropes on this guy were really tight and I couldn't manage to get them off of him. "I'll get you out of here, just don't say anything." Suddenly one of the men walked out and dropped his bag full of cash. "What the-what the hell happened here!?" He looked around until he saw the last employee. He began to walk up to him with frustration in his pace. I quickly kicked him back and put up a shield for the employee. All of the robbers ran out to see what was going on. I jumped up and created a forcefield big enough to cover the four of them and pushed them back onto the wall. I let go of my invisibility to make sure they saw me. All of them were pinned up against the wall with wide eyes, "Shit! We got the invisible girl kicking our asses!" One of them said. Suddenly I heard a clicking noise behind me. I ducked down and quickly flipped over onto my back as there was a shot made.

The robber I kicked earlier had his weapon in his hands. Luckily he missed me and hit the wall. I kicked his legs from underneath him and rolled over as he fell onto the ground. I quickly grabbed the gun and threw it to the other side of the room. I then got on top of the guy and knocked him out by kicking him. I sighed as I turned around and looked over to the last employee. I quickly wrapped my entire shield around him and picked him up. He floated behind me as I ran out of the building and checked the entire area out. The people that were in the bank earlier were cheering across the street. I carried him over to the small crowd and released him. They began to untie him and help him up. That's when I heard the police sirens and four cars come pulling up in front of the bank. A police officer came running towards me with his gun lowered. "There's about five of them in there. One is unconscious and the other four are up against the wall. I guess this is your classic bank robbery." I admitted to him. He nodded his head and lead a small group of officers inside. I saw another police car pull up to the small crowd of people across the street. "Put your hands in the air!" I heard a police officer yell from the inside. "We can't move!" One of the robbers replied. I then realized I didn't let go. I chuckled and released them all.

I switched my invisibility on one more time and did what I always did after doing my part-time job; vanish.

-Later on-

"Wait a minute, start over again," Mary said. I sighed and sat down on the couch. Both Mary and Olivia were very confused when I let them know how the interview went. "They just practically handed me the job and told me that I may or may not get fired within the first day." I took off the necklace and handed it over to Olivia. She quickly shook her head and gently pushed my hand back. "I think you're going to need it more than I do, Violet." I sighed aloud as I knew she was right. I was going to need a lot of help to prepare myself for tomorrow.

-Next Day-

What the hell am I doing? I clutched onto my steering wheel and shook my head, "Why am I doing this!? This is crazy!" I quickly checked my watch and saw that I had fifteen minutes to either get inside or high tail it out of here and leave town and change my identity to 'Sally Smith' who is a florist. I groaned and let go of the wheel. If I got fired, it probably won't be my fault. This guy has fired nine other women who didn't do anything wrong either….oh gosh what did I get myself into? I took a deep breath and got out of the car with my purse. I closed the door and faced the building. Alright. You can do this, just don't piss him off and everything will go great….good….okay….fine….ugghhhhh! I started to walk towards the entrance and opened up the door. I noticed that nobody was at the front desk yet. I walked inside and looked around. It was sort of dark and it appeared that no one was around. I then looked down the hallway to where Mrs. Blanche's office was, her light was on and her door was open. I walked over to her office and peeked inside. She was grabbing something from her filing cabinet and had her back towards me. "Just give me a moment and I will show you to your office." I clutched onto my purse with anxiousness. She turned around with a few papers in her hands and placed her glasses on the top of her head. "Alright, follow me please." She said as she walked out the door and lead me into another hallway.

I followed her to the very end of the hall to the room to the right. She opened it up and turned on the lights. There was a desk, a lamp, a computer, and a plant that sat by a small window. "In case if you were wondering, we are the first ones in every morning. Mrs. Little comes in at 6:30 and Mr. Antar and Mr. Pine come in at 7:00." She turned towards me and handed me the papers. That is Mr. Pine's schedule today and everything you need to do from now on. The phones usually start ringing around 7:15, so, pick it up. You send emails, you schedule appointments, you listen to complaints, hell, even if he wants a back massage, you do it with a smile on your face." I gulped as I just now realized I was not going to get cut any slack today. "Don't look so scared, that's what got the last one fired." Oh my gosh what am I doing? She then turned around walked away. "If you need anything, you know where my office is." I looked down at the papers in my hand and scanned over it. It was nothing too complicated, just a few people I had to call and emails I needed to send out. I walked inside and placed the papers down on the desk. I loosened the blinds a bit to let some of the sunrise light come in. I then turned around and pulled out the chair and sat down while hiding my purse underneath the desk. I sighed while gently combing my hair back. I then began to braid my hair because I needed to get it out of my face. Okay, Violet, you can do this. Just work and don't screw up.

-An hour later-

I had half of my work done already when I heard someone knock on my door, "Newbie, inside my office now." I almost jumped out of my seat from the sudden interaction. I had been anxiously waiting for Mr. Pine to come in, but he seemed to be running a little late. I didn't get to catch a glimpse of him since I was facing my computer screen. I stood up and quickly walked out of my room and into his. It was dark and the blinds were shut to prevent sunlight from getting in. "Close the door, please." I nodded my head and closed the door. He turned on the lamp but had the back of his chair facing me. I had this strange feeling in my stomach and in my….head? "Alright, here's the deal, I don't need for you to be my personal slave." I then felt very confused. "Whatever Mrs. Blanche told you, you can calm down." I sighed a bit and the strange feeling in my stomach disappeared, but the feeling in my head didn't. "Just do me a favor and actually do your work." His voice, it sounded oddly familiar. "I don't want excuses, just work done." It then began to bother me that I couldn't see his face. "You got that?" I quickly nodded my head, "Yes, sir." I replied. He sighed a little. "Thank you, Miss….?" Oh, I guess no one mentioned my name to him. "Parr, Violet Parr." It then suddenly became dead silent. I could practically hear my own heartbeat. It stayed like this for a good while. It felt so uncomfortable that I just wanted to leap out through the window. "I-Is there something wrong, sir?" I asked hesitantly. He sighed and that's when I started to get even more nervous. "I'm sorry Miss Parr, but you're going to have to leave."

I felt as if I just got suckered punch. "Excuse me?" I asked in disbelief. "Just hand over your paperwork to Mrs. Blanche on your way out." I then felt my face heat up in embarrassment and anger. What did I do wrong!? I just met the guy and he has the audacity to fire me when I haven't done anything wrong? "What did I do wrong?" I asked him with frustration in my voice. "That is none of your concern, now please leave." He said with a firm tone. My hands began to shake with anger and I could feel my heartbeat pick up with speed. "None of my concern!? It's my job! I'm the one getting fired! Mrs. Blanche told me about the nine other women you fired and I didn't want to believe it because it sounds absolutely ridiculous. Yet, here I am on the first day talking to my 'boss' who simply asked for my name and then gave me the boot. So, yes. It is my concern!" I felt like I just gotten into a fight because my adrenaline was pumping throughout my body. "Very well." He stood up suddenly but still had his back facing me. "If you must know, I can't have you as my secretary because I know the moment I turn around Invisigirl is going to kick into action and I don't have the patience for that right now." I felt like my legs were kicked from underneath me while also an awful feeling started seeping into my stomach. "Plus I don't need for your mommy and daddy to get on my ass for this." Who the hell was I talking to and why did he know about me and my parents and why does he sound so freaking familiar!? I clutched my hands and felt like I was about to fight whoever the hell this was because I was dealing with something much bigger than a job. "Who are you?" I asked him while scanning the room for any cameras or any sharp objects. He sat back down and sighed heavily, "Oh please, I'm not going to do anything to you. Just leave already." I walked up to his desk with an itch to spin him around and get a good look at whoever he was and kick his ass. "I asked you a question." It then became very silent. "Alright Miss Parr, but you're not going to like what you see." He then slowly turned around and I felt like this day just got a whole lot worse. Red hair, bright eyes, and a very familiar voice. The last time I saw him he got sucked into the engine of his plane….how was he alive!? He tried to tear my family apart and take over the city! What the hell is going on!? "Buddy Pine. Long time no see, Miss Parr."

-Translations-

Ves - See

Huevos - Eggs

Buenos dias - Good morning

Lo siento - I'm sorry

Ven a comer - Come eat (my favorite thing to hear)

Gracias - Thank you

De nada - You're welcome

Muchas Gracias - Thank you very much

Dios mio, por favor ayuda a Violet - My god, please help Violet

Oooooooh cliffhanger! Sorry about that but hey I'm a writer who needs to keep you guys on your toes! Expect more fighting scenes and sexual tension in future chapters. Also, specifically in the next chapter, expect another session with Dr. Flos! Until next time guys!


	10. Chapter 10

Holy cow! Thank you for all of the people who reviewed during my last chapter. I really do appreciate it when people compliment my work, but what I also do appreciate it when people give me advice. So, thank you to the couple of people that did. It honestly helps me. So, please, if you have any advice to give, go ahead! In order for me to get better as a writer, I need to know what I suck at. That way I can suck less. Also, I know this chapter is short, but I'll make it up to you guys next chapter. Thank you again for all the reviews and let them keep coming! Please enjoy!

 **Chapter Ten - I've Got You Under My Skin**

Once she sat down I jumped up and started rambling. "You wouldn't believe the shit I've had to go through these past couple of days! This little girl has the audacity to walk into my office and scold me like I'm some kind of child-WAIT!" Dr. Flos interrupted me. I saw that today she wore a purple dress and sandals as she scrambled to grab her journal. "Don't you notice anything different?" She asked me. I looked around and shook my head. "My hair silly!" She then grabbed my hand and placed it on her now short hair. "See? I cut it, don't you like it?" I raised an eyebrow at her odd gesture. "Yes, it's very nice. Why is my hand in your hair?" I asked her while pulling away. She then placed her hands on her hips, "So you could see." So I could….see? "Okay, well I'm not blind. I don't have to feel to see." She scoffed while sitting down. "Could have fooled me. I walk in the door and you couldn't see the difference in your libido." MY WhAt!? "Excuse me!?" I could feel my face heat up as well as my anger swell in my stomach. "Sit down for me, please. I'll do a quick scan over you and you can tell me if I'm right." I sighed while slumping down onto my chair.

During our last session, she introduced me to her 'scan' technique, which basically meant that she looks over me and tells me what's wrong with me. I strummed my fingers on the arm of my chair as I waited. "Okay. So, there is a young female who has just been introduced into your life…." She then leaned in and squinted at me. "Reintroduced into your life. She challenges you which really angers you but deep down kind of intrigues you. She must be very thin because you've lost a few pounds since the last time I saw you. Hmm, what else?" She leaned back and crossed her legs. "Oh, you've dreamed about her…." How could she have possibly known that? "You're also angry with her?" I then rolled my eyes. "I think that's obvious!-No no no, there's more to it. You're angry with her for another reason." She then started to write something down. "Okay, so how right was I?" I combed through my hair while sighing. "First off, there is no way in hell that I'm 'intrigued' by her. She's annoying and whiny and ungrateful!" She nodded her head while still writing. "In denial…." She whispered. "I'm not in denial!" She quickly covered her mouth while nodding her head. "Okay, how about we start at the beginning?" I groaned. Where do I freaking start? "It was around 8:00 Am when I was walking into my office."

Flashback Starts

Her eyes were wide and her hands were shaking. Her stance seemed to have weaken and she couldn't keep her eyes off of me. "You….you died! You were dead! I saw you-we all saw you die!" She shouted. Thank God the walls were soundproof. "Thank you for that lovely reminder, but no. I did not die, obviously, I'm standing right in front of you." I then sat down and leaned back into my chair. Her expression quickly changed from shock to anger. "What are you up to? Are you trying to kill my family again? Take over the city? Take over the world?" I shook my head. This was going to be a long conversation. "You can calm down, Miss Parr. I'm not the same person you remember. I'm just trying to live my life in peace for once." She raised an eyebrow at me. "Is this some kind of sick joke? Why are you here!? And what are you up to?" I motioned for her to sit down but she refused. "Look, I'm not the one wearing heels, so do yourself a favor." She glanced at the chair next to her and hesitated. "How do I know this isn't a trap?" She asked in a low voice. "Does it look like I have anything to gain if this is?" She then sat down without taking her eyes off of me. "I'm not allowed to tell you everything, so if you got any questions how about you ask your parents. They were the ones that sent me here." Her eyes widened again. "So no, I didn't escape from any prison cell and change my identity. I'm just trying to have a freaking normal life. So do me a favor, when you leave don't try to make a big scene and tell everyone I was once a 'supervillain'." She then shook her head. "Oh, no you don't, I'm not going anywhere. If you're not up to something, why do you want me gone?" I rolled my eyes while sighing. "Because you could blow my cover. The moment you tell anyone who I am and who I was, I get in trouble. And on top of that, so do your parents. So, do us both a favor and keep your mouth shut. A secret identity is still a secret, I thought you would understand that."

"Fine. If you're telling me the truth, I won't tell anyone. But I'm not going anywhere." Geez, I couldn't get this brat off of me. "I'm not going to let you just roam around without me keeping an eye on you." She then stood up and leaned over my desk. "So here's the deal, I'll keep quiet as long as everywhere you go, I go as well. That means every meeting you have and every out of town business trip. " I chuckled. She was cute, she was trying to be intimidating and demanding. I guess everyone has to start somewhere. "Alright, but you will speak about this to no one." She stood up and placed her hands behind her back. "That goes for you as well." I then stood up and walked around my desk and in front of her. She looked a little older from the last time I saw her. "This is going to be interesting," I said as I opened the door. She slowly walked out of my office and then stopped. "This doesn't mean I trust you or forgive you." She then turned around and looked back at me. "On the contrary, I didn't expect you to."

Flashback Ends

"That doesn't sound so bad. I mean, she didn't tackle you and fight you." I shook my head while standing up. "You don't understand, this was only the beginning. The rest of the day she kept pestering me! And that was only on the first day!" She tapped her pencil on her pad and nodded. "You do know that she is your secretary, so she is going to bother you because it's her job." I groaned. She was right, damn it! ""I should have just fired her…," I said as I sat back down. "I'm curious, why didn't you?" Why didn't I? "I don't know, it was just in the heat of the moment. What would you have done differently?" She placed her pad and her pencil down and stood up. "I think what you did was fine. But," She opened up her bag and pulled out a red ball and threw it at me. I quickly caught it and saw that it had a smiley face on it and was squishy. "You're gonna need this. Anyway, after work, I probably would have notified her parents that way you can avoid any type of conflict in the future." That would make sense to do, maybe I should just do that. I squeezed the ball and let it go to watch it go back to its original shape. "Why do I need this?" I asked her. She was sitting back down again with her pad and her pencil in her hands. "Because of all the stress she's going to give you. Now, shall we continue?" I scoffed while nodding my head. I guess she already figured that I wouldn't. "Yes…"

\- Later On -

Oh, I couldn't wait to tell Dr. Flos what had happened these last couple of days. I had a lot on my plate, and there was no doubt in my head that I wanted it cleared. I patiently waited in the room just staring down at my feet. She then walked in and closed the door behind her. "So, I see you're early this time." She said as she walked passed me and sat in her usual chair. "Yes, luckily I didn't run into any trouble this time." I then looked up at her and noticed that she cut her hair. "Oh, your hair looks great. I think this length really suits you." She smiled while touching her hair. "Thank you. So, tell me about this new man in your life." My eyes widened as she just casually pulled out her journal and pencil. "Excuse me? New man?" I asked her still shocked and confused. "You're wearing a new perfume. Something a little bit more mature?" I clenched my fists and took a deep breath. "He told me I smelled like a 'teenage try hard'." She covered her mouth as she wrote something down. "So, you took his advice?" I groaned while covering my face. I felt so stupid. "I guess I did…." Why did I take his advice and get a new perfume!? I'm not there to impress anyone, especially him! "So, let's start from the beginning. What happened to you a couple of days ago?" I let go of my face and leaned back in my chair. "Where do I even begin?"

*Hint* WARNING: Expect some hardcore sexual tension next chapter!


	11. Help Spread The Word

**Please, I know this isn't what any of you wanted to read whenever you got the notification that I updated. I do apologize, but this is way more important. Our fandoms are in danger and we need to stop this bullshit immediately. If we lose Net Neutrality, I won't be able to continue any of my stories on this website any more along with hundreds of others on this site. Please, don't just read this and do nothing, PLEASE DO SOMETHING.**

 **The Net Neutrality issue summarized**

You (or your parents) pay approx $40-$100 or higher for internet.

So that you can all use youtube, google, Twitter, Tumblr, Facebook, etc. etc. etc. This isn't limited to social media.

Net neutrality says, "Okay, since you already paid x amount of money for the month, you don't have to pay for each asset individually. Enjoy your internet."

NO net neutrality means that your service provider (comcast, at&t, verizon, whatever it may be) gets to say "ACTUALLY, it lines our pockets so give us an extra $5.99 for Youtube, Facebook and Twitter. Oh, but that doesn't include Tumblr; that comes with our _premium_ package. That'll be $5.99 on its own as well. Now about your Google docs and email…

That's why it's important. That's why I'm spamming Net Neutrality crap. If you're using the internet, it's YOUR problem.

-Email your congressman (text resist to 50409) It's easy, you don't have to talk to anyone.

-Tweet the FCC. /FCC

-Tweet THIS guy. /AjitPaiFCC

-CALL.

-Email your congressmen (that's what I'm doing) .gov/representatives/find-your-representative

-Swim the #NetNeutrality tag on Twitter. Seriously, it's helpful.

And lastly, _GET THIS TRENDING_. It's trending on Twitter but _it needs to trend here_ too. This is _everyone's_ issue.


	12. Chapter 11

Hello everyone, long time no see. I apologize for my absence. I have been having some personal issues with my self and I was in a bad place. I'm not exactly through with it, but I am doing better. I apologize for anyone who has been waiting for me to update. I also apologize again because last time I hinted that there was going to be sexual tension in this chapter. Sadly this is not the case, I think I'm going to hold that off for a couple of more chapters, however, this chapter does contain tension. Also, this chapter is put together a little different from all the other ones. Any Elvis fans out there? I'm happy to be back and hopefully, I can get back on a regular schedule again. I hope you enjoy!

 **Chapter Eleven - Suspicious Minds**

-One Month Later-

I zipped up my suitcase and pulled it off of my bed with a sigh. Olivia was lying down on her stomach swinging her legs back and forth while watching me. Mary was sitting next to her while reading a magazine. "Geez Violet, maybe I should just quit college and become your boss' second secretary and join you guys." I shook my head while looking at her. "Don't follow my lead, you know I had to quit due to scheduling. Plus, the pay is really good, even though it really isn't enough when it comes to working for him." I grumbled. Dropping out was really for the best for me, I knew I couldn't commit to both, so I chose the job. I needed to keep an eye on him and the pay was great in all honesty, but it should be doubled when it came to him. He always manages to find a way to pester me. "You know you have never mentioned what your boss looks like. You only talk about what he does and how he acts around you. Give me an idea of what this guy looks like." Mary said with a smirk on her face while putting down the magazine. "Ooooh yes! I always picture some old man who acts like he's still in his prime." I chuckled at the imagery Olivia gave me. "He's actually young." Both of them gasped while getting closer to me. "Really?" Olivia asked. "How young are we talking here?" Mary asked at the same time. I thought for a moment trying to estimate. "He has to be at least 10 years older than me." Olivia giggled while Mary nearly fell off my bed while laughing so hard. I was taken aback by their strong reaction.

"What's so funny?" I asked them really confused. "That explains why he's always flirting with you! I kept picturing an old perverted man but this makes much more sense." Olivia said while still giggling. I cringed at the very thought. "There is no way that he is flirting with me. And even if he was it's not working at all." Mary scoffed while shaking her head. "You're so funny, Violet. Don't act like you haven't been flirting back with him." I could feel my face heat up. "I do not flirt!" I said with clenched fists. Mary raised an eyebrow, "You've got to be joking. Violet, just last week you two were sending each other love notes." I nearly choked. "He put a sticky note on my computer saying I need to tie up my hair that way I can see the screen!" She chuckled while shaking her head. "Whatever, he said that because he wants to see your face fully." Olivia then sat up with excitement. "Oh! Or the time you fell over and he caught you just before you hit the ground!" I shook my head, "No, he tripped me and made it seem as if it was an accident." Both of them stared at me with raised eyebrows. "Then explain to us why everytime he asks for you to come into his office he always closes the door." I then thought for a moment. "I actually don't know why he does that when our offices are far away from everyone else's." Olivia jumped up and pointed at me. "Aha! I actually wasn't sure if he did that, but you just confirmed that he did!" I looked at her in shock, "That doesn't mean we're flirting with each other when we're in there!" Both Olivia and Mary looked at each other and in unison made 'ooh-ing' noises. I rolled my eyes while still shaking my head. "Then tell us, Violet, why are you going on vacation with him?" Mary asked. Violet couldn't tell them the truth, they wouldn't understand. "Because I'm his secretary. Plus it's not even a vacation, it's a business trip." Olivia giggled. "Yeah to Toronto, Canada." They both began to wiggle their eyebrows while 'ooh-ing' again. I then looked over at the clock and saw that I should get going. My cab was going to be here any minute."I have to go. I'll see you guys in a week." I quickly hugged them both and grabbed my purse and suitcase and headed out. "Have fun on VACATION with your BOSS!" Both of them teased. I couldn't help but smirk at their ridiculousness. There was no way that there was any connection between us, and there sure wasn't going to be.

As I walked outside I saw a limousine waiting for me. I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw the chauffeur standing outside of it waiting for me patiently. I thought he said it was going to be a cab? Maybe I heard him wrong? I then kept walking towards him, "Good Morning Miss Parr, I'll be happy to take your luggage." He then opened the door for me and I quickly slipped inside. "Thank you," I said to him. He then closed the door and that's when I realized someone else was in the vehicle with me. "Miss Parr, we meet at last." A woman sat across from me with her legs crossed. She had light brown hair with some gray strands and wore a black suit. "I'm Agent O'Hara and we have much to talk about." There was an unsettling feeling in the pit of my stomach. "Talk about what exactly?" The chauffeur then began to drive us to the airport. "Why don't you just scare the poor girl, O'Hara." I quickly turned my head and realized that Syndr-...Mr. Pine was sitting on the other side of the limo. I didn't realize how big this vehicle was and looked around just to check if anyone else was accompanying us. "Seems you've already done that." Agent O'Hara replied. I then became worried, did I just make a huge mistake? "Relax Parr, you're not in any trouble." Mr. Pine said as he grabbed a bottle of whiskey and poured himself some in a cup. I looked over at O'Hara and she nodded her head in agreement. "Yes, so please listen carefully because I don't like repeating myself." I placed both of my hands on my lap and folded them together nervously awaiting. "As we can all see you have somehow stumbled upon my secret project. Since your parents are already involved, why not add you into all of the fun? So here's how this is all gonna work out, you are now Mr. Pine's new best friend." Buddy groaned while downing his drink quickly. "Since you two have already agreed to go everywhere together, you now are stuck together whether you like it or not. Not just for work-related stuff but for anything else." My eyes widened, what exactly was 'anything else'? "You report to me if something goes wrong, regardless of any given situation. You wanted to join in on the fun, well sweetheart, you got it." She then pulled something out of the pocket of her jacket and handed it to me. It looked like a watch. "Here, if anything goes wrong, open the top of it and push the red button." As I was putting it on she straightened herself. "There is one more thing. You are not to speak of this to anyone. Not to your friends, not to your co-workers, not even to your parents. Got it?" I slowly nodded my head. What did I get myself into? "Relax Miss Parr, just do as you're told and everything will go smoothly."

-Later On-

I was anxious to get on the private jet that Mr. Pine said we would be taking. I strapped myself in as soon as I sat down and pulled down the window shade. Even though the inside of the jet was very luxurious just like the limo was, I didn't care much for it. I just wanted to get to Canada as soon as possible with no trouble. Mr. Pine sat across from me and raised an eyebrow as he looked me over. "Geez, relax. O'Hara isn't joining us anymore." I knew she wasn't after she told me to 'have a safe flight'. I had a shiver travel down my spine wishing we could just drive there. Safely on land. "I know," I replied as the pilots informed us that we were about to take off. Mr. Pine casually pulled on his strap and continued to examine me. "Then why do you seem so nervous?" The palms of my hands began to feel slick and I clutched onto the armrests as I felt the aircraft began to move. "Because the last time I was on a jet I was shot down by some jerk." I wouldn't have normally said that but I was on the edge of my seat as the speed of the jet pushed me back a little. "How do you think I feel? This isn't exactly fun for me either, but it's the quickest way to get to Toronto." I had completely forgotten what had happened to him, although that was his own fault. "I- uh- am sorry….." The jet then lifted off of the ground and into the air. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Did he really just apologize? The man a few years ago who tried to kill me and my family and kidnap my youngest brother and take over the city!? "Oh…." Was all I could say. He looked down at the floor to avoid eye contact with me. He was obviously just as uncomfortable as I was. This was going to be a very long business trip.

 _We're caught in a trap_

We had just arrived at the hotel that we would be staying at and it was absolutely beautiful. It was two separate rooms that were divided by just a single wall with a door but was joined by the balcony that allowed us to look at Lake Ontario. Mr. Pine was on the phone with someone as I walked over to the giant glass doors and opened them to allow me to walk out onto the balcony. I was amazed, the water gleaned from the sunlight and everything looked absolutely beautiful. I had only seen pictures of the lake from geography class and yet here I am. All of the nervousness that I had in my stomach died down and simply went somewhere else. There was a breeze that felt rather nice as I leaned against the metal railing and closed my eyes. Everything in this very moment felt….nice. I smirked at the very thought of moving here just for the view. It was kind of crazy….yet it really wasn't. It felt kind of….I don't know….right...?

 _I can't walk out_

"Yes, we have just arrived." I answered to Clark as he continued to go over the procedures I was supposed to do while I was here. I noticed that Miss Parr was no longer standing next to me and had walked out onto the balcony. The view looked great from where I was standing, but I'm pretty sure looked even better where she was standing. I slowly made my way over to the balcony and got a better look at the lake that seemed to go on for miles. "Alright, Clark. Goodbye." I said as I hung up the phone and continued to approach the balcony. I was a couple of feet away from Miss Parr and noticed her eyes were closed. There was a sudden breeze which felt good. She seemed content for the first time and I had this odd feeling in my chest. It felt as if I had a shiver only it felt….good? I then looked back at the lake. Suddenly the whole situation I was currently in didn't feel so bad anymore. It could be worse and thankfully it wasn't.

 _Because I love you too much, baby_

I opened my eyes and noticed in my peripheral vision that Mr. Pine was standing next to me. I tensed up and kept my eyes on the lake, "We should probably get ready, your meeting is scheduled in an hour." He stayed silent and continued to look out into the lake. When he was Syndrome his hair was like fire and looked crazy. He was much chubbier then and had a very obnoxious attitude. But as I was looking at him, I suddenly noticed how much he had changed. His hair was still as red as it was before but was combed back. He had obviously lost weight and gained a lot more muscle, possibly from whatever cell he was stuck in caused him to work out. His attitude was almost completely different now as well, he wasn't as goofy as before and seemed to be on the more serious side. "Was that Mr. Antar that you were on the phone with?" I asked trying to get him to talk that way it felt less awkward in the air.

 _Why can't you see_

I then realized that she was trying to make conversation with me and I looked back over to her. "Yes, he wanted to make sure that we made it here safely and went over everything in the presentation. By the way, he kept asking about you." Even though I had somewhat tuned him out, I managed to hear 'miss parr' a few times. She seemed to cringe with her entire body and I couldn't help but chuckle. "That's….nice. He is a very….friendly person." That sounded like Clark. With every single secretary I had, he had managed to flirt with. She walked past me and said, "We should get ready for the meeting." I watched her walk back into the room and go through the door that leads her to her own room. Even though I don't remember everything that had happened in the past, from what I can remember, she seemed a lot stronger. I wasn't entirely sure if it was in physical appearance or if it was her personality. Most likely both.

 _What you're doing to me_

I closed the door behind me and sighed in relief. For some reason, my anxiousness came back and my heart was racing. I slid down the door and onto the floor and tried to concentrate on my breathing. I looked down at my hands and noticed that they were shaking. I knew I wasn't having a panic attack because I could register everything around me and could breathe. But I felt as if I had just been shot with adrenaline? I switched on my invisibility and watched as my shaky hands disappeared before me. I then felt myself relax finally, so I and let go. My pale hands appeared again and I stared at the wooden floor beneath me. I sighed again and pondered what exactly happened. This had never happened to me before but for some strange reason, I wasn't terribly worried. I looked up at the wall and looked at the clock realizing I should be getting ready for the meeting. I stood up and walked over to my suitcase and began to unzip it open.

 _When you don't believe a word I say?_

I then began to wonder if she understood that my apology on the jet was real and not some BS to get her to like me. I walked back inside and closed the glass doors behind me while pulling the curtains to come together. Since I was already dressed for the meeting I sat down in a chair that was placed in the corner of the room and wait it out. What was going to come from all of this? Now that O'Hara made it very clear to her that we were stuck together, did this mean that Miss Parr might eventually not hate me anymore? This past month had been hard on the both of us because we made it quite clear that we didn't like each other. But, for some reason, I had a feeling that we weren't going to bicker with each other on this trip. So, far everything had gone smoothly since we had arrived here, hopefully, this would continue for the rest of the week. Who knows, maybe she might end up not hating me while we're here?... most likely, no.

 _We can't go on together_

I looked at myself in the mirror that was on the closet door as I wore my black suit. I readjusted my pencil skirt as I realized it was slightly crooked. I decided that I needed to pull back my hair away from my face. I then did a half updo since I still wanted my some of my hair down. Once I was finished with my hair I took a step back and looked at myself. I don't think my fourteen-year-old self would have imagined me in Canada for a business trip while working for the guy that had tried to kill me, family. I also don't think my fourteen-year-old self would have imagined me in a black suit, I never resorted to black back then since that was a very bold statement. I decided on colors that were slightly lighter that way I could avoid being the center of attention. I scoffed while shaking my head, I have definitely come a long way. Yet, here I am. I'm not quite sure if my younger self would be proud of where I am now, but I know she would be confused.

 _With suspicious minds_

What if one day her family discovers that she is working for me? Her father would have no issue with killing me on the spot, literally 'take me out' like he said in the meeting before I was released. But it wasn't my fault that she somehow stumbled into my work building looking for a job. I did try to get rid of her, but she was persistent. That trait really seemed to run in the family. Or….what if this was all on purpose? No, that couldn't possibly be….although it would make sense. She was technically an adult and could make her own decisions. If her parents really wanted to make sure that I didn't screw up, I could see them sending her my way and make it appear as if it was an accident. Then the moment I mess up all members of her family jump at the moment to get rid of me. But it couldn't be, O'Hara has eyes and ears everywhere. She wouldn't let something like that go and not know anything about it. Besides, I trust her.

 _And we can't build our dreams_

I slipped on my matching black heels and took one last look at myself in the mirror. What if I regret dropping out of school? It didn't kill me as I left but it also wasn't liberating. Deciding on becoming a nurse was a senior year idea since I thought it would benefit in my other job. Which wasn't a bad idea, if someone was ever seriously injured before help could get there, I wouldn't be completely helpless. But in reality, I wasn't sure what I wanted to do. Nothing really gravitated towards my liking to the point I wanted to major in it. When I was little I just knew that I wanted to be like my mom and dad, unfortunately, though that doesn't pay the bills or puts food on the table. I was a pretty good student (AB honor roll) in all of my subjects, which was a good thing, I guess. But I never really excelled in anything which kept my options unlimited when it came to careers. If I ever go back to school, I'm not sure if I would go back to nursing.

 _On suspicious minds_

I then heard knocking on the door she closed as she went to her own room. "Come in," I said as I stood up. She walked in dressed in a black suit that I had seen her in before as she clutched onto a workcase. "We should get going." She avoided eye contact with me for some reason. I nodded my head in agreement. "Yeah, our ride is probably already waiting for us." It felt a bit weird as if there was some sort of unspoken tension between us. I quickly grabbed my own workcase and allowed her to head out of the door first. I locked the door and walked alongside her down the hallway. I suppose this whole situation was very odd and maybe it just hit us both how weird things actually are. Whatever the case may be, we had to get over it because we both had a job to do and I didn't want to mess it up. Business relationship before any personal relationship….what exactly was our, relationship? If there was one at all.


	13. Chapter 12

Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter and I am really excited about this one. I hope you guys enjoy it because I had fun writing this one. Also, a quick reminder: **I do not own The Incredibles, Pixar and Disney do.** I only own my OC's. Stick around for the ending after the chapter. Enjoy!

 **Chapter Twelve - My Kind of Town**

"So, as you can see ladies and gentlemen, my customers have already seen improvements of security." Mr. Pine gestured to the screen that showed charts and statistics of sorts of his satisfied customers. I sat in the corner of the room with my workcase sitting on my lap watching our audience and their reactions.

"Quick question, Mr. Pine," an older gentleman said aloud. "Yes, Mr. Smith?" Mr. Pine asked with no concern in his voice. "I'm a bit confused about what you have up there. What is the meaning of the 'happiness meter'?" Mr. Pine smirked as he once again gestured to the screen. "I'm glad you asked, you see I ran a test amongst my customers who had bought my product and potential customers who were still unsure. My studies have shown that my product ensured better security which meant less stress for my customers. This resulted in a happier work environment and better services from the employees of my customers. Happy customers make me a happy man, that's a win win in my book." Mr. Smith leaned back in his chair while nodding his head. "Interesting." Since that was the last slide of the presentation I stood up as the lights turned back on. "If you have any more questions I would be happy to answer them." Mr. Pine said as he clapped his together. I set down the case onto the table and opened it up to grab the papers inside of it. I went around the table and handed each person a small packet of information about our products. I walked back to the case and closed it while stepping back next to Mr. Pine. "Thank you, Miss Parr." I slightly nodded my head as a 'no problem'. As everyone was looking throughout the packets Mr. Smith looked up at Mr. Pine. "Mr. Pine, I must say I am impressed and overwhelmed with what your company offers." Everyone in the room nodded their heads in agreement. "So, with that being said, you can guarantee we have an interest in your products and would love to do business with you." I relaxed since this meant that afterward would not be awkward. "Excellent." Mr. Smith then got up from his seat and walked over to us. He shook Mr. Pine's hand, "I appreciate the confidence you brought in today and look forward to seeing what you have to offer in future." Mr. Smith seemed like a sweet old man who looked like he could have been mine or Mr. Pine's grandfather. Once he was done shaking hands with Mr. Pine, he looked over at me and stuck out his hand. I, of course, took it and was prepared to shake it but instead, he placed his other hand on top while lightly rubbing the back of my hand. "I must say you did a good job as well, Miss Parr." I was a bit confused since all I did was introduce myself and pass out papers for everyone. "Oh, thank you, Mr. Smith." He chuckled while giving me a grin. "Please, call me Donald." I then realized that he was no longer a sweet old man and was more of a gross flirt and I felt more uncomfortable as he continued to stroke my hand. "What are you doing later on, sweetheart?" I suddenly felt nauseous and wanted nothing more than to just bolt out of here. "I uh-apologies Mr. Smith but Miss Parr and I will be attending a party this evening." Mr. Pine suddenly intervened while placing a hand on my upper back. "Oh, I see. That's a shame." He then let go of my hand and reached inside his jacket pocket, "If you ever need anything, my dear, anything at all, give me a call." He then pulled out a card and handed it to me. I took it reluctantly with a forced smile. "Thank you," I said slowly. "I mean anything…." His eyes then lowered to my chest and I wanted to run away. I felt weird and my hands started to shake. Mr. Pine then gently pushed me along while saying, "Miss Parr I need for you to do a favor for me as I sign some papers…." He leads me with his hand still on my back out of the room and into the hallway. We stopped for a moment and he looked around before asking "Are you alright?" I was taken aback by his sudden concern. I nodded while I dropped the card and my hands gripped onto the case. "What do you need for me to do?" I asked wanting to get away from this area. "Nothing, I just said that to get you out of there. Just go wait in the limo and I'll be there shortly." I was surprised. Did he just get me out of that horrible situation without hesitation? "Really?" I asked still in shock. "Yes, now go on." He let go of me and I felt kind of….strange. I stared at him confused. "Okay….thank you…." He then walked back inside without looking back at me.

I found myself sitting in the limo trying to remember what exactly my name was as I stared out the tinted windows. The chauffeur rolled down the window that separated the front and back parts of the vehicle. "You alright ma'am?" He asked with concern. I could feel the back of my throat starting to hurt as I nodded my head, "Violet Parr." I then realized I said my name instead of saying 'yes' and quickly smacked my face. He didn't seem to mind, he then handed me, through the window, a bottle of water. "Here you are, Miss Parr." I took it and quickly thanked him not knowing his name. "It's no problem, Miss Parr, you seemed a bit stressed. Is there anything else you will be needing?" I had opened the bottle and took a swig of the ice-cold water. It felt nice and cooling, I then swallowed and shook my head. "No sir, but thank you very much." He then rolled up the window and I again waited in silence. If there was anything more dangerous than any criminal I had ever faced, including Syndrome, it was being alone with my thoughts.

Did he actually care for my well being? I know he just moved me out of an uncomfortable situation, but why didn't he assume I couldn't do it myself? Was he gradually going to become nicer as the trip went on as I remained employed to him? How long was I going to be employed to him? I didn't want to do this forever, I would like to eventually live my own life, not monitoring someone else's. Would he one day prove to me that he was stable and wasn't some deceiving lunatic trying to earn my trust just to get me off his back? What if this was some sort of long drawn out trap? _What if he was actually different and just wanted to live a normal life?_ Suddenly the door was opened and I snapped back to reality. He came in and set his case down and closed the door while sighing. I should probably keep my concerns to myself just in case this is a trap. If he intends to do something I want it to seem like I was clueless. "Miss Parr, we just got ourselves some new customers. Feel free to celebrate for the rest of today because I plan to do so after I make a few calls." He combed back his hair and I stared at him wondering what his true intentions were. "Don't look so down, you don't have to deal with 'Mr. Creeps' anymore." So he thought he was gross too? Hm, interesting. "Do we actually have a party to attend to tonight?" I asked out of curiosity. "What? No, I just said that to get him off you. Keep up Parr, I thought you were much smarter than this." Was that an insult or a compliment? "Why did you?" Great, so much for keeping it to myself. "Do what? Get him off of you? It's a well known fact that Mr. Smith has a thing for younger women, why do you think he isn't married. Unless, you have a liking for older men...?" I could have thrown up on the spot. "Gross, never. Didn't you see the way he looked at me?" He nodded his head while leaning back. "Like a predator looking at it's dinner. You looked too petrified to stop him, that's why I cut in." I raised an eyebrow while crossing my arms. "I was not petrified." He scoffed while shaking his head. "Please, you looked like a deer in headlights." My mouth dropped open at his statement. "Look, you can deny it all you want, but who saved who?" I couldn't rebuttal with anything else since he was right about that. "Well I appreciate your help but I can handle myself from now on." He simply shrugged while saying "Alright, suit yourself."

-30 minutes later-

"Do you have a moment to talk about our Lord and Savior, Jesus Christ?" A woman with a giant version of the Bible asked me as I stepped out of the limo. I was startled by her presence and appearance since it looked like she hadn't slept in weeks and her hair was in a tangled mess. "Um, not right now, but thank you-WHY? Do you not believe in our Lord and Savior? Are you not a Christian? Have you even been baptized?" She continued to bombard me with more pressuring questions as I backed away from her. I then felt an arm pull me aside and guide me away from her. "Thank you very much, sister. Praise God!" Mr. Pine said while waving her away. "Praise God!" She repeated back to him. I looked at him surprised that he once again saved me and then I became angry because he once again saved me. "Do you even believe in God?" I asked him. He let go of me as the doors of the hotel were opened by the doormen. "When I see him….maybe." I brought the workcase up to my chest and clutched onto it as we headed to the elevators. He pushed the button and it opened up and we both walked in. When the doors closed he pressed the floor number we were staying on. "So much for 'handling yourself'." He muttered. I could feel my face heat up in embarrassment and in anger. "I didn't expect that to happen. She came at me screaming with a book." He rolled his eyes and looked at his watch. "And you usually fight guys who come at you with guns and superpowers. Tell me again which one is more dangerous." I tightened my hold on my case as my irritation increased. "You and I both know that a religious book has more power than any other weapon out there. Look at world history." He simply scoffed while looking at me with those piercing light blue eyes of his. "What's a religious book to a non believer?" The doors opened up and he walked out. I could feel the frustration boil in my stomach as I followed him towards our temporary living quarters.

He unlocked the door and pushed it open, he then stepped back and said, "Ladies first." I rolled my eyes as I walked in just wanting to throw myself onto the bed and lie down for a bit. "Also, a simple 'thank you' would have been fine." I had a sudden thought of just chucking my workcase at him, but I knew the moment I did that it would mean even more trouble between us. I held my breath as I slowly turned towards him and with a fake smile said, "Thank you, Mr. Pine." He waved me off as he picked up a phone and began to dial. I quietly groaned as I walked into my living area and closed the door behind me. "The nerve of that-oooooh!" I whispered to myself. Both Olivia and Mary were completely wrong, there was no way that any of that conversation was flirting. I set down the damn case and threw myself onto the bed. Thankfully the bed was very soft, so when I landed it felt like I just tackled a cloud. I rolled over onto my back and began to unbutton my jacket. Once it was open I pulled it off and tossed it onto the chair that sat in the corner of the room. What was I going to do the rest of today? Should I just stay in bed? I then realized where in the world I was at and I immediately shot up. I quickly ran over to my suitcase and started to pull out something casual to wear. I had managed to put on my striped beige and black long sleeve shirt and jean overalls. I was very happy that I no longer had to wear heels for the rest of today, so I slipped on my black converse. I took a look at myself in the mirror and was satisfied, I was comfortable and I thought I looked nice. I quickly grabbed my small brown purse and headed out the door away from Mr. Pine.

After a few calls, I set down the phone and sighed as I sat down in a nearby chair. I had heard Miss 'I can take care of myself' run out the door. I chuckled at the thought of her facing that religious woman again. How was it that she could face criminals whose goal was to either kill her or hurt her but she couldn't even dodge a question from a person who made her uncomfortable? I began to unbutton my shirt and glanced down at my watch. I had a lot of time to kill, which meant I should probably do my session now rather than later. I stood up and walked over to another suitcase and opened it up. It turned on and I signed in and checked to see if Dr. Flos was available. I waited for a bit and sure enough, she was and her hologram popped up. "Hello, Dr. Flos," I said as I grabbed the case and carried it over and placed it on the bed and sat back down in the chair again. "Good afternoon Mr. Pine, how has your day been so far?" I took off my jacket and rolled back my shoulders. "It has actually been good. I have been doing well with my products and everything, well almost everything, has been going smoothly." She nodded her head and looked down as if she was writing something. "Uh huh, I see. Hmmm, I think we should start talking about your secretary." I groaned while rolling my eyes. "Why must we, all she does is follow me around and annoy me." She listened to me as I continued to complain about her and all she did was nod her head. "Well, we need to talk about her because I am actually a bit concerned." Her tone seemed to have lowered an octave which was odd coming from her because it sounded like she was acting serious. "I'm not going to do anything to her, I don't see her as any real threat, and even if she was, she's just a pain to work with sometimes." I was being honest because I had no desire to harm her or anyone else, I couldn't see myself hurting anyone, at least on purpose. But maybe that was a good thing and meant that whatever evil that resided within me was gone. "That's not what I'm talking about. I know you won't hurt her, physically, but that's not the point. I'm more concerned about you."

What? "Woah wait, what do you mean 'I won't hurt her physically', are you implying I would hurt her another way?" I asked suddenly curious. "Well, this would be a good segway to what I want to talk about, but you and I know you're a very smart man, Buddy. There are other ways to hurt a young girl in a male-dominated industry." Was she implying that I was some misogynistic asshole? "And don't take that the wrong way, I know you respect women. Your childhood told me that you have a underlining respect for women since your mother raised you in a one parent household. But currently in our society, sexism is a living breathing thing in the business industry, and everywhere else. Even if you aren't apart of it chances are that your coworkers are because they only see it through their own perspective, not through a woman's. You have an upper hand since you are a white male and the boss of your own company. She is a young woman who is new to all of this and isn't sure what's to come since her main goal is to just monitor you. And with that comes with many future complications." I understood what she was saying but I was a bit confused at what she was getting at. "What 'future complications'?" Her eyes glanced down which was most likely to her journal. She quickly adjusted her glasses and took a deep breath. "You need to look at this from a third person's perspective. You are a young man who has just gotten out of prison that you were stuck in for four years. You are going down a path that is going to be difficult since there are a large number of people who are expecting you to fail. But there is someone who is still on edge and is hoping that you are actually a changed man and will do good things. She didn't inform her parents of her knowledge about you and how she is now your secretary, and she dropped out of school just to make sure she has an easier time to watch your every move." I shook my head and said, "I doubt that she has any faith in me. Plus, we don't know if she has or hasn't told her parents-she hasn't. Trust me." She interrupted. "How do you know this?" I asked. "I just do. Anyway, both of you are in a vulnerable stage right now, whether you want to admit it or not. When someone is vulnerable they tend to cling onto the people that surround them the most, it won't matter how they treat them, it's just the simple fact that they are there. This is how a dysfunctional couple will form." I raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you comparing my secretary and I to a dysfunctional couple?" She didn't answer, she just stared at me. I then realized that was her answer. But this didn't make any sense-oh gosh no. I stood up immediately and cringed. "Oh you can't actually be serious! I don't have any desire to even….with her!? There is no chance!" Dr. Flos just continued to stare at me. "Why would you think that I-we-her- just no! I almost killed her family and you think I am trying to-just no!" I began to pace in my room while pushing back my hair in frustration. "Neither of you are wanting this, but it is very likely to happen. Very likely." I groaned as I sat back down and hunched over with my face buried in my hands. "You can deny it all you want but both of you are under a lot of pressure. You are trying to redeem yourself to yourself and the rest of the world meanwhile she is trying to find her place in the same world. Since you two are around each other constantly your relationship is going to grow. I'm sure that your relationship is much more different now than the first day you remet. Also, from what you have explained to me, everywhere you go she goes too. You both are currently in another country together. Alone. Together. In a hotel." I groaned while shaking my head. "It's not like we're sleeping in the same bed!" I didn't even want to think about that. "That's not the point. She is constantly around you and her feelings for you are going to change and grow, whether it is platonic or romantic. Only time will tell. Explain to me how it felt the moment you two landed in Canada. Tell me if I'm wrong, but for a moment, you two felt odd around each other and weren't sure how to act. You were probably rethinking a few things about this whole situation." Well, she wasn't wrong about that, at least from me. "It's because it both hit you as to what is actually going on. You two are adults in a rough time of your lives now. The hormones are going to kick in and your feelings are going to change whether you like it or not. It's not evil it's being human. But that doesn't mean it won't have consequences. I had to bring this up because it is a very likely possibility that you need to understand and might need to prepare for. You need to be extremely careful about this entire situation." I sighed while sitting up and leaning back in the chair. She wasn't wrong but I didn't like the odds of this. "This is avoidable though?" She nodded her head in agreement, "Oh, absolutely, but you have to be careful about that too. If you try too hard you might end up speeding up the process and before you know it you'll find yourself in another situation you can't take back." I nodded my head. I was going to need to stay on my toes the entire time. "Alright, I know what I need to do. Thanks doc."

I would like to make it clear that the workcase that Buddy uses to contact Dr. Flos is an invention of his. It's like a laptop only not exactly. Remember that Buddy is a smarty pants and enjoys to create cool gadgets. But other than that OH MY GOSH DR. FLOS KNOWS WHAT'S UP. Meanwhile, Buddy is in denial and Violet is doing her thing of avoiding crazy religious people and gross old pervs. This chapter was fun to write because of all of the bickerings between the two almost lovebirds. Until next time guys!


	14. Chapter 13

I walked out of the Art Gallery of Ontario and was in a good mood. I always enjoyed going to museums because it's always interesting to see how other people perceive of what art is. I looked around and began walking towards a nearby cafe. It was called "Art Square Cafe and Creperie". As I walked inside I realized how oddly cozy it was; there were quite a bit of people standing around and looking at the artwork that was displayed on the walls. I got in line and simply waited my turn. I quickly scanned the menu carefully. I was kind of hungry and wanted to treat myself to a nice cup of coffee. Once I had finally made a decision I practiced it in my head over and over again. I had to do this cause I for some reason have a hard time ordering food. It made me feel queasy inside, like when I was in school and had to say 'here' during roll call. I was the next person to order so I slowly made my way over to the counter to the smiling barista woman awaiting me. "Welcome to Art Square Cafe and Creperie, may I take your order ma'am?" I nodded my head and smiled back at her. Okay, here it goes, don't screw this up. "Yes, can I have the croissant macchiato." I then realized that I completely messed up and wanted to bash my head against the counter as hard as possible. "Sorry! I mean the croissant sandwich with a macchiato." She simply smiled while writing down my order. She probably thought I was an idiot. I'm so glad that Mr. Pine wasn't here to witness this. I know that he would never let me live this down. "Good choice, will that be for here or to go? Also, could you please give me your name ma'am?" I nodded my head again and said: "For here and Violet Pine." WhY DID I JUST SAy THAT!? I could feel my face heat up as I bit my bottom lip and clenched onto my brown purse. "That will be $7.50." I quickly unzipped my bag and pulled out my American bill-wow way to freaking go, Violet. "Do you guys take American bills?" It suddenly felt very warm inside. She nodded her head and took my cash. She then gave me back my change and I quickly shoved it into my bag not wanting to stand in line any longer. "Thank you, Ms. Pine, we'll bring it to you when your order is ready." I forced a smile while saying "Thank You." and quickly went to go look for a seat. I then spotted a small table next to a window and started to walk towards it. Could this get any more awkward?

"Violet, is that you?" I heard a familiar voice ask. NO, it couldn't be. I turned around and was face to face with none other than my one and only ex, Tony freaking Rydinger. I could feel my entire stomach churn in discomfort. "Tony!" I said with another fake smile. He, of course, looked good, just like the last time I saw him, and had that smile that used to make my heart flutter. He then went in for a hug that I didn't want but was suddenly forced into. He gave me a light squeeze and pulled away. "What are you doing here?" He asked while crossing his arms. "I could ask you the same thing. I'm here for work." I admitted to him. His eyes lit up. "Really, what a small world, so am I." I wanted to just turn invisible and make a run for it but continued to force a smile. "What a coincidence. That would explain the suit." I said while gesturing to his body. He nodded his head and scratched the back of his neck. "Oh, were you going to sit down?" He asked me while glancing over at the small table. I nodded my head while trying to walk towards it. "Awesome, I'll join you while I'm on my break." How nice of him to decide that. I quickly sat down and waited for him to do so as well. "So, it's been awhile since the last time I saw you. How's life?" Up until I walked into this cafe, just peachy. "Good, how about you?" He nodded his head and suddenly got this huge grin on his face. "Amazing. Wonderful. Spectacular." He then looked away for a moment and chuckled. "You're never going to believe this but I'm actually engaged." Someone please just shoot me now. "Oh, wow, congratulations. I'm happy for you." He looked up at me with this weird twinkle in his eye. "I didn't think I was going to find someone else after we broke it off. But this girl…." He then sighed while looking down. "The first time I laid eyes on her, I knew she was the one. She made my ears ring, heart pace, and knees buckle. She's...she's something really special." Wow, how nice. I suddenly had this bad taste in my mouth and wanted nothing more than to just purge. How did he not understand how uncomfortable this was for me? We dated for three years and he still didn't get me. "Well, I'm glad you found someone." He then sat up and his smile dropped. "Oh, I'm sorry that was rude of me." I sighed in relief, he finally got it. "I didn't ask about your dating life." Nope, nevermind. "How's everything been going for you, Miss Parr?" I internally cringed at how he addressed me. "Uh, about that-excuse me Ms. Pine?" And that was my cue to just throw myself out the window. "Yes, that's me." The waitress then placed my sandwich and coffee down on the table. "Please enjoy!" She said as she walked away.

Was that even possible at this point? I then noticed that Tony was staring at me. "What's wrong?" I asked suddenly concerned. "You're married?" i'M WHaT? "Uhhhh-this all suddenly makes sense now." He interrupted me. "It does?" I asked even more confused. He then had that smile reappear on his face. "You're acting all weird because your husband isn't here with you!" I then quickly shook my head trying to stop him but he just kept going. "That would also explain why you're so surprised that I'm engaged, and why you frowned when I said your maiden name!" I don't remember frowning. He then grabbed my left hand which startled me. "Where's your ring?" I quickly pulled my hand away from his grasp. What was wrong with him? He seemed so different, so much 'chipper' now. "Oh, I get it. You've never really liked jewelry. I remember when I bought you those earrings that one Christmas, you only wore them a few times. You really haven't changed a bit, Vi." I looked down at my plate of food and realized that my appetite was long gone. "And, you've changed quite a bit. Listen, Tony, I'm not-but for the better, right?" When was this guy gonna let me finish? "Hey, there's this ball happening tonight for my work, you should definitely come." Why wouldn't he stop talking? Goodness, in all of the years we dated he never talked this much. "I don't know, Tony. It's all so sudden-come on! It'll be fun and you can bring your husband- oh wait he isn't here isn't he? Cause you're here for work, right?" What could I do to make him stop? I just wanted some coffee and a sandwich and then go back to the hotel and hide underneath the covers of my very soft bed. I hate to admit it, but Mr. Pine would have gotten me out of this situation in a matter of seconds….wait a minute. That's it. "Actually, I work alongside him so he's here with me." Tony raised his eyebrows. "Really, well I would love to meet him. It's going to be at the Ontario Parliament building. I'll make sure to put you and Mr. Pine on the guest list." He then looked down at his watch and stood up. "It starts at 8:00. Get all dressed up because the dress code requires suits and gowns." He waved to me as he walked away. "I'll see you there." I waved back and replied with "Can't wait." Once he was out the door I looked at my sandwich again. What did I just get myself into?

/

I had just started to loosen my tie when the door slammed open. I turned around to see Violet who was red in the face and had wide eyes. "Are you alright?" I asked a bit concerned. She closed the door behind her and ran over to me. "I need you." Oh my gosh, Dr. Flos was right. "Excuse me?" She then started to pace. "I messed up and I need your help." I then sighed in relief. "What exactly did you do? Did you fight that religious woman by the entrance?" I said with a slight chuckle. "I wish! I went to the museum and walked around. Everything was normal and fine, and then I went to the cafe across the street and asked for a croissant macchiato!" A what? "And then out of nowhere, my ex pops up! And then he starts talking and talking and then he invites me to this party!" I wasn't sure if she was aware of how ridiculous she sounded but I just continued to listen. "And now he thinks I'm married and I need you to come with me." She was breathing heavily and I could only stare at her current bewildered state. "Why do I need to come?" She then crossed her arms and looked down at the floor. "Because I need your help." I then started to pull off my tie. "Okay, but with what?" Her face seemed to be turning even more scarlet as she avoided my eyes. "I need for you to pretend to be my husband." I couldn't help but laugh. She looked at me with disbelief which made me laugh even harder. This all was just too funny. "You really aren't the social type, Parr, and look what you've gotten yourself into." She groaned as I started to unbutton my shirt. "Please just help me!" I walked around the bed and placed my tie on the nightstand. "Why should I, Parr? Because you made it pretty clear to me that you could handle things by yourself." I turned around and saw her insecure stance. "I know but if you could just help me out this one time I would really appreciate it." She was only gone for over an hour and she already managed to be in a problem. "What do I get in return?" I asked while unbuttoning my sleeve cuffs. "Gratitude?" I shook my head. "That's not enough." She became quiet for a moment and thought. "Well, what do you want?" What exactly did I want? "I don't know, what do you have to offer?" She then scoffed. "Please don't play this game with me. Just tell me what you want and I'll do it." Oh, so now she was getting desperate, interesting. "How about I do this little 'pretend' thing with you and afterward whatever I decide on you have to do it no matter what. Don't worry, it won't be anything immoral." She sighed while tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Fine."

-Later on-

After a few phone calls and a wardrobe change, I found myself waiting on Parr. She had been getting ready for over an hour and I was bored. I looked down at my watch again just to make sure that time was actually still going and not frozen like how it felt. I groaned loudly and walked over to her door. I knocked a couple of times, "Are you ready yet, Parr?" I could hear rustling in her room along with the sound of her quietly cursing. "Yeah, just give me a few seconds." She replied. I stepped back and adjusted my cuffs again for the hundredth time. "So, you never really discussed with me about your ex." I could hear her groan on the other side of the door and I couldn't help but smile. "That's because it was never your business." I then placed my hands into my pockets while leaning against the wall. "Well, it now is. So spill it." The door then opened and I'll admit, I was utterly shocked. She wore a midnight blue dress that was tight on her thin frame and had a high slit on her thigh. The fabric was silk since it shimmered underneath the lights of the room. Her hair was pulled up in a half updo like earlier today only a few strands loosely fell in the front of her face. I could tell she did in fact put on makeup but it was very light considering she didn't need very much of it. "What? Is it too much?" She asked insecurely. "No, you look um….good-" I quickly cleared my throat while standing straight back up. "He was my high school boyfriend. Then we broke up. That's pretty much it." She said while adjusting herself. "If that was it then we wouldn't be having to do this." I looked down at my watch again and opened the door. "It'll be over before you know it." She said as she walked out and I quickly walked after her.

Once we were in the limo she became quite fidgety. "Relax Parr, just think of this like prom. Only a very odd prom." She cringed and I couldn't blame her. I'm sure her prom experience wasn't that great, hell, I didn't even go to prom. "I'd rather not, also you need to address me by my first name and I'll do the same for you." Yeah, that wasn't going to happen. "You will not call me by my first name." She raised an eyebrow. "Then what am I supposed to call you?" I shrugged while combing back my hair. "Honey, sweetie, dear, love, handsome, anything except for my name." She then crossed her arms. "How am I supposed to introduce you?" Why was she making it seem like it was rocket science? "You say 'this is my husband' and that's it." I knew she wasn't satisfied with that answer but I was hoping she would be. "Is there a reason as to why I can't call you by your first name?" "Yes," I replied. "Are you going to tell me why?" "No." I could see the frustration in her bubble up. "So, you can call me by my first name, but I can't call you by yours?" If we continued to bicker with each other at this rate, people would really believe we were married. "Look, I'll call you dear and you can call me sweetie. Satisfied?" She sighed in defeat. "Fine, whatever works. People need to believe that we're a couple so this will do." I chuckled at her tone. "Sound a little more enthusiastic, Dear." She then cringed again. "You know you can't do that when we're in there." She nodded her head in agreement. "I know but I can't help it. It's weird." Was she serious now? "You're kidding me, right? You were the one that got yourself in this situation and dragged me into it too. Why? Because you couldn't say no to your ex. You really need to learn when to say no." The limo then came to a stop. "We're here, Mr. Pine." Our chauffeur said while rolling down the window that separated us. Parr's eyes widened in fear. "I have just decided that I don't want to do this anymore!" The doors opened and I got out. "It's too late for that, Dear." I could already tell that this night was going to be interesting.

Sorry for the cliffhanger but I hope to update very very soon. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I did because I personally thought it was really funny. Next one is going to have more laughs and sexual tension. Until next time guys!


	15. Chapter 14

Hi guys, I know I said at the end of the previous chapter that I would update very soon, but life happens. I was planning on updating either the next day or a couple of days but tragedy struck within my family. I recently lost my grandfather (Papa) and it really hurt me. It's very hard to lose someone who has been there your entire life, especially since my grandmother (Nana) passed when I was eleven years old. I now have neither of them and it's sad. Life sometimes sucks but you just gotta roll with the punches. Please, cherish your grandparents while they're still here because you never know what will happen. So, I apologize for the delay. I also apologize because this chapter came out a little different than I had expected. I hope you all like it and if you do, I would greatly appreciate any reviews or critiques. Also, if anyone notices, I did have to fix the last chapter due to an error I made. I had said that the party would take place at Rideau Hall, which is in Ottawa, Canada which is four and a half hours away from Toronto, Canada. That would be one hell of a drive just to go to a party! So, I changed it to the Ontario Legislative Building or Parliment Building. If any of you have forgotten **I do not own** The Incredibles. They are owned by Pixar and Disney, I just own my OC's. Please enjoy!

 **Chapter Fourteen - The Best is Yet to Come**

He offered me his hand and I hesitantly took it, he then gently pulled me out of the vehicle. "When should I arrive, Sir?" Our chauffeur asked. "Come back at 10:20 ." My heart raced as I stared at the large entrance of the Parliament building. "Very well, have a good evening Mr. and Mrs. Pine." I jumped as the door closed and could feel myself getting nauseous. "That was just as weird as it was for me but suck it up, Parr. You look like you're going to pass out." He then offered me his arm. "I just might," I answered as I linked my arm with his.

Before I even knew it we were inside and I luckily did not pass out, yet. The lights weren't too bright and there looked to be hundreds of people here. The inside was quite elegant and the walls were decorated with paintings of men who were most likely dead. "Wow, I'm starting to get deja-vu with how many people I recognize." Mr. Pine said with a cocked eyebrow. Wait, he knew some of these people? What kind of party was this, again? "Violet!" I heard that familiar voice for a second time today. I spotted him walking towards us with a large grin on his face. Nevermind, I was going to pass out. "Geez, you used to be with-don't remind me." I quickly stated before Tony reached us. "You made it!" I nodded my head while looking at the floor. "Yeah," I replied shyly. "For a second there I thought you got cold feet and weren't going to show up." He said with a chuckle. As I looked back up at him I then awkwardly gestured to my 'husband'. "So, you must be Mr. Pine." They shook hands and I all I could do was watch them both intently. "And you must be Tony, Violet has spoken of you before, thank you for the invite." I slightly glared at him while lightly squeezing his arm. He didn't have to say that. "It's no problem, and she has? I hope she didn't mention anything too embarrassing, we were both kids and a bit careless." Careless? With what? If anything we-I was careful! "Don't worry, she never spoke ill of you. If anything she only spoke highly of you, isn't that right, Dear?" I scrunched my toes and put on a smile that I had mastered for any uncomfortable situation that I had ever gotten myself into. "Yes, I'm glad you remembered, Sweetie." Tony's eyes then met with mine and he gently grabbed my hand. "I'm happy for you Vi, I can tell that you've found yourself someone who is perfect for you." Maybe it was because I was holding onto him and standing very close to him, but I could have sworn that both of us shivered in disgust at the exact same time. I gently pulled back my hand, what was with him being so touchy? This reaction of his just showed me how oblivious Tony still is. I guess some things just never changed.

"So, how did you guys meet?" My eyes widened as I realized neither of us discussed or rehearsed this on the way over. "It's a funny story, actually, you see I was an old family friend." I would have laughed aloud if I hadn't noticed Tony's expression change from happy to surprised. "Really?" Mr. Pine nodded, "Yes, and then one thing lead to another and here we are." My 'husband' gave me a wink and I had to hold back the urge to roll my eyes. "Interesting, it's funny how life always finds a way to bring you to who you're meant to be with." An older gentleman then walked up to Tony. "Excuse me, Mr. Rydinger, but I need to speak to you about something." Tony nodded his head, "I need to take care of this, but you two enjoy the party. I'll catch up with you guys later." He said as he walked off. I then looked up at Mr. Pine. "An old family friend? Really?" He shrugged. "I mean was I wrong?" Wa-was he wrong? "Yes!" He shrugged again. "Well, he doesn't need to know that. Just be happy I gave him an answer, you might have just blacked out." Something then caught his eye and his attention veered off somewhere in particular. "I will be right back." He let go of me but I quickly grabbed his arm. "Hey, where are you going?" I asked looking around trying to find anything suspicious. "I found a familiar face, this won't take long." He continued to walk but I quickly stepped in front of him and blocked his way. "Is this something I need to be worried about? I don't want things to get out of hand." I stated firmly. I didn't want to risk anything especially with so many people around. "Relax, it isn't with someone I've had any problems with. I just have an inquiry for an old friend." He didn't seem to be lying, so I stepped aside and watched him walk away. Hopefully, I didn't just make a mistake. I then looked down at my watch, remembering what Agent O'Hara instructed me to do.

I then decided that I would look around until he was done. "Oh, hey Vi." I turned around to see Tony again. "That was fast." He was only gone for a couple of minutes. "Yeah, I had to go talk to a colleague of mine, where's that husband of yours?" He asked while looking around for him. "He had to go speak to someone he recognized," I admitted to him. "Oh, really? Well, a majority of the people here are lawyers who happen to travel around a lot, so that shouldn't surprise me." Lawyers? Oh, right, I forgot about that. "So, how's law school going for you?" I asked just trying to keep the conversation flowing since I really didn't want to socialize with anyone else here. "It's going great, it does get a bit challenging at times but I'm glad with what I'm doing. What about you? Last time we talked you still weren't sure about what you wanted to do." I nodded my head because that was me throughout my entire high school career. "I was majoring in nursing but I had to take a break from school due to work." He nodded his head with a smile. "Nursing? I would have never thought of you wanting to be a nurse. How's work? Well, it can't be that hard if your working with your husband." Oh, if he only knew. "It's….wonderful. He makes work feel…. like it's not work." In all honesty, I should be paid more due to his everyday snide remarks. "That's great! I'm honestly so happy for you Vi, I was worried that-well nevermind." He said while shaking his head quickly. "What?" I asked now curious as to what he was going to say. "Well, I worried that you weren't ever going to be fully happy." Fully happy? "What do you mean?" He scratched the back of his neck nervously. "I don't want to ruin the mood, but you were sad Vi, for a very long time." I then had this weird feeling in my stomach, as if something bad was going to happen. "From the time I first met you to when we said goodbye at the park, you were sad. I thought maybe that I had something to do with it but that's just the way you always were. You always were insecure about a lot of things that you shouldn't have been about, and you never really let me in." I looked up at him and noticed his whole demeanor changed. "It just goes to show that we weren't meant to be….for awhile I tried so hard to show you how much I cared, but you never quite got it." He quickly cleared his throat and straightened himself. "But, I now know that the big guy up there had greater plans for the both of us." He said as he pointed up towards the ceiling.

That's when I heard music starting to play. "Oh, you wanna go dance? They cleared the library and made it a temporary ballroom just for tonight." I still felt weird and looked around for Mr. Pine. I didn't see him but figured I eventually would find him later on. "Okay," I answered softly. "Great." He then offered me his arm and I took it. He pulled me through the crowds of people and lead me into the library. There were a few musicians playing along with their instruments and a singer performing. There were only a handful of couples on the dance floor which let a lot of room for anyone else who wanted to dance. There was a slow song currently playing and that's when I suddenly realized what I was doing. The last time Tony and I danced was at our prom which brought back memories. He gently grabbed my hand and brought it up to his shoulder as he placed his on my hip, and with his other, he held my hand and slowly lead me to the beat. He smiled at me and I only stared back at him. I don't know what was happening but I had this really weird feeling in my stomach. It wasn't bad but it wasn't good either, at least I think. I then started to concentrate on the lyrics of the song.

 _So close to reaching_

 _That famous happy end_

 _Almost believing_

 _This one's not pretend_

 _And now you're beside me_

 _And look how far we've come_

 _So far we are, so close_

He then picked up the pace and twirled me around. I couldn't help but get nostalgic feelings, Tony loved to dance and would try to whenever there was music playing. He actually taught me how to dance, since I was so shy and a boy had never asked me to dance before. I must admit, one thing that I really enjoyed about our relationship was how patient he was with me. And when it came to teaching me how to dance, oh boy, he needed a lot of it. I was so clumsy and stiff but he somehow managed to get me to be a pretty good dancer. Once I got the hang of it, he would make me dance with him every date we went on or any time we hung out. He was very persistent and somehow always got me to do it.

 _Oh how could I face the faceless days_

 _If I should lose you now_

The way he was smiling at me made me miss how things used to be. I hugged him and rested my chin on his shoulder as we continued to dance at slow yet upbeat pace. I couldn't help but smell him and when I did I closed my eyes. He still smelled the same.

 _We're so close to reaching_

 _That famous happy end_

 _Almost believing_

 _This one's not pretend_

 _Let's go on dreaming_

 _For we know we are_

We had slowed down and I slowly pulled back to look at him. Even though he and I were much older now and lead very different lives, I couldn't help but remember everything. Everything we had gone through together. We were just kids then and we really did grow up together. Maybe it was the music and the dancing and just the atmosphere that was making me feel all sappy inside, but, I don't regret anything. I don't think I could ever regret anything with Tony, he was my first boyfriend, my first kiss, my first love. He'll always have a special place in my memories and heart.

 _So close, so close_

 _And still so far_

As the song finished we both stared at each other for a moment. I gave him a small smile before looking down at the floor. He chuckled and lightly kissed my forehead which I leaned into with closed eyes. I looked back up at him and sighed. "I'm glad you came, Vi." I was about to say something but someone cleared their throat before I could. We both turned our heads to see Mr. Pine patiently waiting. "May I cut in?" He asked. Tony took a step and smiled at us. "She's all yours." Mr. Pine then grabbed my waist and hand as the music changed to something more cheerful. I watched Tony walk away and head to another room. "So, mind telling me what happened?" My attention then focused on Mr. Pine. "Oh, well he came back when you were busy and wanted to dance," I explained. "Hmm, so let me ask, was it what it looked like?" I felt a bit confused at what he meant. "Huh?" He continued to lead as the music picked up. "From what I walked in on, it seemed I had interrupted an intimate moment." Well, he wasn't entirely wrong. "You aren't reconsidering your feelings for him, or are you?" I quickly shook my head. "No, no, no, no, I am not." I didn't want him to think I was falling for my ex. "What we had was nice, but where we are now is way nicer. Besides, I'm married and he's engaged." His eyes widened. "Engaged? How old is he?" I had to think for a moment before answering. Even though we spent a few birthdays together, it had been awhile. "He's 19." Mr. Pine then had this disgusted look on his face. "What?" His face relaxed a little and then he shook his head. "I don't plan on marrying and I had that figured out way before I was 19. What is it with people getting married so young? Do they just marry the first person they fall in love with? That would be awful." I raised an eyebrow. I should have figured he had felt like this because of the type of person he is. "Well, I hate to break it to you but you're 'married' to an 18-year-old." His disgusted face quickly returned. "If you keep making that face people are going to assume you're upset." I looked around just to make sure no one was watching us. "A little piece of advice, don't marry, at least not now or anytime soon." Boy, he must really hate the idea of marriage. I turned around and looked at him. "I'll try to remember that," I said as my eyes drifted away from him. He then let go of me to spin me around. "I must say, you dance very well." He said as we met again. "You aren't so bad yourself," I replied with a smirk.

-Later on-

Mr. Pine and I were just about to leave but I wanted to say goodbye to Tony. I looked around and spotted him not too far away. "We should go let him know that we're on our way out." He nodded his head as we walked towards him. Once I was close enough I placed my hand on his shoulder. He was talking to a couple of men but stopped as he noticed it was me. "Hey, we're about to leave, we just wanted to thank you again." He smiled at us both and shook Mr. Pine's hand. "Well, it was a real pleasure meeting you, and seeing you again Vi." He let go of Mr. Pine's hand and gave me a hug that I didn't expect. I slowly hugged back and he then let go. "I hope this won't be too weird but I was hoping that maybe you both would come to the wedding?" I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to say no because that would just be mean, but I didn't want to say yes because I didn't want to go. Maybe I could just make something up and he'll understand? "We would love to, right, Dear?" What!? "Oh, right, yes, absolutely." That didn't sound too convincing. He then reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a card and handed it to me. "This has my phone number and email, you can contact me and I can give you all the information then. The wedding should take place sometime in December, so just contact me before then." I nodded my head and gave him a smile. "Well, we better get going, Dear, our ride is here." Mr. Pine then wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me and leaned into me. "We need to head back to the hotel and discuss a few things." I could feel my face heat up at his sudden closeness. "Oh-uh-right-okay." He then grabbed my hand and pulled me away. "Thank you for the invite, you have a nice rest of the evening." Mr. Pine called out. "You as well," Tony responded with a wave.

Once we were in the limo I stared at him. "What?" I didn't know what to say. Thank you for pretending to be my husband for the night? You're a really nice boss? You're way nicer than I ever expected (I'm still not sure if I should even trust you though)? So nice that whatever you want from me won't be anything creepy? "Thank you….for tonight." He loosened his bow tie and gave me a small nod, "Don't thank me just yet, it looks like I'm going to be playing the role of your husband sometime at the end of the year." I had already forgotten about that which was ridiculous since I was still holding the card he gave me. I looked down at it and traced my thumb over it. "You don't have to come, in fact, I might not even go myself." I placed the card on my lap and pulled out my updo since there was no reason to keep it anymore. "You might want to reconsider that." I stopped brushing out my hair and raised an eyebrow. "Why?" I felt like if I saw him again he would want to stay in touch which was something I was not interested in. "I think he wants to officially say goodbye then." Officially? "Maybe I'm reading too much into it, but I think he wants you to meet his fiance and have your approval. When that is all said and done, he'll probably finally say goodbye to you and both of you will carry on with your own lives." That made sense, but why would he even want my approval? That seemed a bit weird. "Plus, if you do go you won't have to see him again. If I were you, I would just bite the bullet and go." I guess he was right….wow. Did he just give me some good advice? "Okay, you know you're starting to sound like my therapist." He shrugged as he started to unbutton his cuffs. "I'll take that as a compliment."

The rest of the way back to the hotel was quiet. I stared out the window and watched as the city lights glowed in the darkness of the night. This whole evening turned out much better than I had expected which was a good thing in all honesty, but something felt weird. I kept remembering everything that Tony and I had back then and how simple things were at that time. Everything was so different now, to the point where I really didn't expect any of this happening. Who imagines becoming the secretary of their family's former arch nemesis? Certainly not me. What's bothering me, even more, is the fact that he is so different. What he did tonight, what he agreed to on a whim, he didn't have to! And yet he did, for what? This whole day has been really weird! I can't imagine what the rest of the week is going to be like.

When we were all settled into our hotel room I still felt odd. It was like I was waiting for something to happen, but I wasn't sure what it was. "You alright, Parr?" I looked up at him realizing I was just standing there like an idiot. "Yeah, sorry." He then gestured to my lower half, "Then where's the rest of you?" I looked down and realized my legs and feet were gone. I quickly snapped out of it and they reappeared. I felt embarrassed because that has not happened in a very long time. "What was that all about?" He asked while taking off his jacket. "I-uh…." Maybe I should talk to him? Dr. Flos did say that I should be more open when it came to communication with him. "Do you-um…...feel weird?" I asked placing my hands behind my back. "About…..?" I looked down at the floor and clenched my fists. "When we first arrived I felt weird but it went away. Now I feel it again and I'm wondering if I'm the only one." He was quiet, probably trying to understand what I was asking because I wasn't even sure myself. "I think it's just you. Sure, I was a bit taken aback at your request of me pretending to be your husband, but there are probably worse things." I wasn't entirely satisfied with that answer, but that was probably all he was going to say. I walked into my section of the room and closed the door behind me. Hopefully, tomorrow was going to be a better day and make more sense.

If any of you were curious what song was used when Violet and Tony were dancing, it was So Close by Jon McLaughlin, which was in the Disney movie, Enchanted. I felt that this song suited the mood. Until next time guys!


	16. Chapter 15

Hey guys! Who's excited for The Incredibles 2? Because I am, I have waited for 14 years and now it's literally so close! Just as an FYI if there are any unexpected events in the film that goes against this fic, I don't think I will change it. Like if Syndrome somehow pops up and they defeat him again (which I highly doubt it) I won't alter my story. However, that doesn't mean I won't add some things to my story after I watch the film. Am I making any sense? Just as a reminder this fic was out before the second film. I also do not own The Incredibles, Pixar and Disney do, I just own my OC's. Oh, and one more thing, there is a slight mature theme in this chapter. I will be writing more mature things for this story in the near future, so you guys have been warned. This chapter is a lot shorter than the others but next chapter will be extra long. Please enjoy!

Chapter Fifteen - His Latest Flame

I had woken up to the sound of the phone ringing. I made myself sit up and reach over to grab it while answering groggily, "Hello?" My eardrums were then met with the sound of Clark's annoying voice saying, "Good morning, sleeping beauty!" I looked over at the clock and saw that it said 5:27 AM. "Is there a reason why you decided to call me so early in the morning?" I asked as I leaned back up against the headboard of the bed. "I have a surprise for you, partner." A surprise? "What are you talking about?" I asked now more awake. "Well, I wanted to-" There was a sudden knocking on my door. "Hold on a minute," I said as I placed the phone down and got out of bed and walked over to the door. I looked through the peephole and saw Clark. "You've got to be kidding me," I said as I unlocked the door and opened it. He stood there wearing a dark blue suit with a smirk on his face. "Surprised?" He said as he stepped inside without hesitation. "You could say that." I then closed the door behind us and turned around to face him. He flipped on the nearest switch allowing the light to burn the hell out of my eyes which caused me to wince. "Why are you here?" I asked more annoyed than curious. "I wanted to join you to your next meeting." I then realized what he really meant. "You wanted to join me or Miss Parr?" He chuckled while looking down at the floor. "Where is that beautiful secretary of yours?" I didn't want to tell him how she was in the next room over, he might get too comfortable here. "How about you tell me where Miss Russo is?" He placed his hands into his pockets while straightening his posture. "I told her to wait in the lobby." Of course he did. "You shouldn't keep her waiting. Besides, the meeting is at 7:30. I'll see you then." I then walked back over to the door and opened it up for him. He slowly made his way out the door and turned around. "Can't wait." He said before I closed the door on him. I sighed while shaking my head. I sometimes wondered why they partnered me up with him, but I guess that's apart of the punishment.

-Later on-

The meeting went smoothly as expected which promised me that the rest of the week was going to be work free. What I wasn't guaranteed was if Clark was going to leave after today. Throughout the entire meeting, he was professional but I caught him stealing glances of Miss Parr a little too much. "Again, thank you very much Mr. Pine." I grabbed Mr. Smith's hand and shook it as I stood up to leave. I made my way over to Parr and offered my arm to her since her knuckles were whiter than her face. She took it and I walked out with her as Mr. Smith said "And lovely to see you again Miss Parr!" Her grip tightened and I didn't blame her. "Thanks." She said as we made it to the hallway. I had given her the option to stay at the hotel since I knew Mr. Smith was going to be here, but she had declined it. "No problem," I replied back. "So, where are we off to now?" Clark asked as we all entered the elevator. "Well, our business is done here, for now. You can head back to Metroville, since everything is taken care of." He smirked with a raised eyebrow. "Actually, I think I'll stick around a little longer. I enjoy Toronto's atmosphere. How do you feel Miss Russo?" His rather small secretary remained silent and simply nodded her head in agreement. "If you're both up for it, I could take you out for lunch at this great place I found last time I was here. What do you say?" I really didn't want to spend anymore time with him than what I already have to, but if I agreed to this he just might just back off. "I don't mind, what about you Miss Parr?" I said as I looked over at her. "I-uh-sure, why not." Clark clapped his hands together. "Great!"

Before I even knew it I was sitting across from him just listening to him talk to Parr about himself, something he loved to do. "So, tell me Violet, is there a special someone in your life?" I watched her nearly spit out her water while I had this ….feeling in my chest. She grabbed her napkin and wiped her mouth as she quickly swallowed her water. "Oh, well- no." She placed her hands on her lap as her leg lightly bounced up and down nervously. "Really? Why is that?" What kind of question is that? "I'd rather focus on me than on someone else at the moment." He smiled at her which he had been doing a lot today, "Well, whenever you're ready, call me anytime." Her leg stopped and so did my patience. "Mr. Antar and Mr. Pine, would you please excuse me I have to go visit the ladies room. Would you please come with me, Miss Parr?" I rarely ever heard Miss Russo speak so this distracted my annoyance for a bit. "Oh, sure." They both stood up and walked away. "Why do they always travel in groups?" He muttered softly. "Because of men like you." I responded. "What was that?" He asked as he took a sip of his drink. "Nothing." I said sourly. "I got to hand it to you Mr. Pine, if Miss Parr was my secretary….I wouldn't let her out of my sight." I didn't like the way he said that. "Clark, do me favor," I said as I leaned towards him. "What's that?" He asked. "Keep your eyes to yourself." He then raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" I leaned back, "You heard me." He then chuckled. "Ohhhh, I understand now," He then raised his hands in the air. "Didn't realize you beat me to her. Congrats because she is one- I respect my coworkers, Clark, you should probably do the same." He took another sip from his drink before saying, "What do you think I spell out in between Russo's legs?" I rolled my eyes while sighing, I should have known better.

The ladies came back and Parr had this weird look in her eyes which signalled me that we needed to leave. I rushed the goodbyes and headed out with Parr on my arm. Once we got in the limo she sighed in relief. "Can I request something?" I nodded my head wondering what it was. "Can we not have lunch with Mr. Antar and Miss Russo again?" I would have agreed right on the spot but I was curious as to why. "What happened to you?" She gathered her hair up and twisted over her left shoulder. "I think Miss Russo threatened me?" Why did she say that as if it was a question? "She told me to stay away from her….. 'caro mio'... or else" I should have figured. "I don't know what that means but I think Mr. Antar and her are an item." I could have laughed aloud, "It means 'my dear' and I would beg to differ." I shook my head in disappointment, "I should have known better. I apologize for Mr. Antar's behavior. For some reason he makes himself out to be some sort of modern Don Juan which is so far from the truth." She cocked her head a bit and scrunched her eyebrows together, "How do you know?" Should I even bother to tell her?... Why the hell not? "You think I'm difficult to work with? Mr. Antar had two secretaries quit on him because of his behavior. I'm assuming both have dignity and knew it would be better to just leave." She crossed her arms and tapped her finger along her inner arm. "Two is different from nine and if you don't like him how come you don't fire him?" I chuckled. "I didn't hire him in the first place, I don't have the power to terminate him. Also, I fired all the women before you because they weren't capable of meeting my expectations." She rolled her eyes while sighing. "Well, at least you have a conscious….which no offense, I didn't expect." I nodded my head. "None taken." She then stared at me. "Why is that?" I wasn't sure if she was just thinking and it just slipped out but I didn't really mind. "My mom made me aware. I'm trying my best to stay like that." She then gave me a small smile. "Is that who brought you back to your senses?" I slowly nodded my head. "Yes." She then giggled softly. "I now know who to thank." There was that feeling again in my chest, only this time it felt like a burning sensation that tingled in a comforting type of way.

For anyone who didn't understand what Mr. Antar meant, which I hope a majority of you already do, he spells out RESPECT when eating her out. *drops mic*


	17. Chapter 16

Hello, long time no see. I apologize that I have not updated for a long time. My life has been an emotional roller coaster since the last time I have posted. Things are very different now but are much better. This year will be better. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.

 **Chapter Sixteen - Blue Moon**

I nearly flew into the chair which startled Dr. Flos quite a bit. "Woah, eager are we?" She asked while looking me up and down. "You have no idea," I said while panting heavily. "Ooooh let's see what happened." She said as she straightened herself. "There's no time for that," I said while standing up and began pacing. "I did something that goes against everything I believe in!" I grabbed the ends of my hair and yanked down a bit too harshly which caused me to wince in pain. "I'm going to get disowned! I'm going to be terminated!" Dr. Flos leaned back in her chair and gestured for me to sit down. "Violet, I need you to sit down and take a deep breath for me." I nodded my head and did as she said. "Let's start from the beginning, okay?" I sighed heavily while melting into the softness of the chair. "As you are aware, I was on a business trip with my boss…." I bit my lower lip not wanting to continue. "Yes, how was it?" How was it? I shook my head while standing back up. "I wasn't too crazy about it at first. The last thing I wanted was to spend even more time with my boss but the pay is VERY good and I need to keep an eye him to make sure he doesn't do anything questionable." I balled up my hand and gently bit down on my index finger. "Go on." Dr. Flos encouraged. I let go and sat back down with my eyes on the floor. "The trip as a whole was a bit chaotic and had unexpecting incidences….but I actually enjoyed myself," I admitted as I folded my shaky hands together. "What's so wrong with that?" I held my breath as my vision began to cloud up. "I….became closer….to my boss." She didn't say or write anything. "I felt like we now had a mutual understanding of where we stood professionally….and personally." I covered my face and sighed heavily while shaking my head in embarrassment. "Violet, what did he do?" She asked sternly, which was surprising coming from her. "He didn't do anything. I did." I could feel a few tears run down my face and I quickly wiped them away with my sleeve. "We were discussing our crossed pasts and it got a bit emotional….I couldn't help myself…." I looked up and saw an odd look on her face. "Before you continue, I would just like to remind you that you are not obligated to talk about this with me if you are not ready." I slowly nodded my head. I had to talk about it with someone though. "I don't know what overcame me but I….grabbed him and I hugged him…." I hid behind my hands again. "What else happened?" I shook my head. "I let go of him and when I looked up-" The tears came again and I did my best to wipe them away. "I ran, I ran so fast and got in the cab."

I knew she was confused-I was confused! "Is that all that happened?" She asked with hesitation. I nodded my head. "Yes." I croaked out. "What about any of this upsets you?" I then brought my legs up to my chest and readjusted myself. "I….felt good…..I liked hugging him….I like...him."

I buried my face into my knees and sighed. It all felt so wrong.

"This bothers you because..?" I shot my head up and looked at her. "Doctor, it doesn't take someone with your degrees to try to connect the dots. I'm not supposed to like him. He almost killed my family! He almost killed me! He might have changed but he's still THAT person. It bothers me because I'm not supposed to feel safe in his arms!" I felt awful for yelling at her, but I felt so angry at..everything! Her eyes then started to wander around me. I looked down and realized I had disappeared again. I then made myself seen and lowered my head. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. You didn't deserve that." I heard her adjust in her seat. "Violet, are you familiar with the book of Genesis from the Christian scriptures?" I didn't like where this was going but I nodded my head. "Then you should be familiar with the story of Adam and Eve." Oh boy. "You already knew you weren't supposed to like your boss. So, in your head, you told yourself over and over that you wouldn't. The problem with that is your brain did the opposite because you are actually a very defiant person." Defiant? "If you question that, ask Invisigirl about it later. So, let's personify it. You are Eve, your defiance is the serpent, and your boss is-please don't say what I think you're going to say." I interrupted. "He isn't the forbidden fruit if that's what you're thinking. Your potential romantic attachment is. He is Adam." I looked up at her shocked. "You don't have to take a bite. You can still stay in Eden if you truly want to."

But what if I didn't want to? After all, were any of us truly meant to stay in the garden?


End file.
